It's What I Want
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: AU. Yaoi. Kai has lived in an mental institution for many years. Rei, a volunteer has been assigned to help Kai. Will he help him, or fail like the others? CHAPTER 16 FINALLY UP! Betaed by Vicious-Loner
1. It's What I Want

Okay ppl..this is my first Beyblade fic.. I know it's short, but I was extremely bored, and thought of this while I was sitting in my room, listening to music.enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Alone in a dark, cold room.  
  
No one there except me.  
  
Not that it matters.  
  
It's what I want.  
  
The once white walls are now covered in red.  
  
My once peachy skin is now pale and covered in red.  
  
Not that it matters.  
  
It's what I want.  
  
I released my demons in this room,  
  
destroyed many treasures including my spirit.  
  
Not that it matters.  
  
It what I want.  
  
Does anyone care that I'm here?  
  
Probably not.  
  
I wonder why?  
  
I have always wondered why no one was there  
  
To help me,  
  
To be there for me,  
  
To laugh with me  
  
To play with me,  
  
To see me as an equal.  
  
But it doesn't matter.  
  
This is what I want.  
  
But it seems that what I want,  
  
I can never have. 


	2. Reflection

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Well people I'm back. I know updates are getting slower, but many problems have arisen within the past few weeks, and especially days. Life is tough for me right now. I wish I could update and satisfy your needs but it's just not possible at the moment. I hope to get back on track during the holidays. I hope to have every story updated, and have a few finished.  
  
So yeah, anyway here's the second chapter. It was originally going to be a one-shot but I had better ideas.  
  
I was surprised with the reviews I got for this. I never expected this poem to get many reviews.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Mistress-of-Eternal-Darkness - thank you and BB collection plushie for you!  
  
DranzersFlame - thank you and BB collection plushie for you!  
  
Firess Ifrit Devil - thank you and BB collection plushie for you!  
  
Dark-angel skyver - thank you and BB collection plushie for you!  
  
Brandi - thank you and BB collection plushie for you!  
  
Mizu_Tenshi - thank you and BB collection plushie for you!  
  
Me+Orly - thank you and BB collection plushie for you!  
  
( I like to thank everyone individually, if your wondering!)  
  
Thank you all for the reviews! This chapter er.poem is for you. I promise to get chapters going soon. Just gotta get the poems out first.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*************************************************************  
  
REFLECTION  
  
You once looked through to me.  
  
Never once did you look up or down.  
  
Why did you frighten me?  
  
Leave me hear alone?  
  
Was I such a hideous sight to look at?  
  
Did you ever consider that you are the same?  
  
You are me no matter what.  
  
You can't escape this just like I can't escape you.  
  
I don't know which one is really trapped behind the mirror.  
  
Is it I who see you, or you who see me?  
  
Is it your blood I see upon your face, or you who sees my blood upon my face?  
  
Which one is really trapped?  
  
Simple.  
  
We are both trapped.  
  
We can never escape what we are.  
  
We will always be here, no matter what.  
  
And the others.  
  
They as well will be stuck.  
  
Unable to escape.  
  
Just like us.  
  
We are so few.  
  
No one knows of us.  
  
They see only me.  
  
Only a reflection of what I see.  
  
I see you.  
  
So cold.  
  
Why are you so cold?  
  
Do you not realize that I do not like you?  
  
Though I am unable to hide from you.  
  
You are too powerful to be defeated.  
  
I don't fight you; I hide behind you.  
  
This chamber will not hold you for long.  
  
You are strong.  
  
I am weak.  
  
They will never be one.  
  
We are different from them.  
  
They only wish to make friends with the others.  
  
They do not fear them.  
  
They are not cold nor black hearted.  
  
Even though they are we, they are not what I see.  
  
I see you and you only.  
  
You are my reflection and they are me.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Confusing? Suppose to be. If you haven't guessed Kai's skitzo.I figured, I'm tired of seeing stories where Kai is sane, so I make him insane. Simple? Sort of. I am just going to write this story on my own mind. My thoughts my feelings, my views. Everything that goes on in my head. Am I insane, no, well I don't think so, but you never know!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	3. Pretty One

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

Okay, I had an idea for another fic, but than I thought that the idea would fit fine with this, with a few minor changes. Changes that are going on now are that this story is going to be AU. No beyblades, just the characters. Also I'm turning this into a yaoi story. It's going to be a Rei/Kai. I lack in those. But it's still Kai centric, while most of my stories are Rei centric.

Nurses/Doctors and anyone else that is unknown belongs to me. I'm not a total expert on mental disabilities. I'm just going to use actions and thoughts that are realistic and that I actually experience myself. I know... I need help. Anyway on with the fic!

Okay when I uploaded this earlier the spacing was messed. Hopefully it works now.

Thanks to Vicious-Loner for the betaing!!

* * *

All alone he sat at the room's windowsill. It was the closest thing to the outside world that he was ever going to get to. His head lay against the cold metal that criss-crossed, creating many diamond patterns. He had his right knee bent and on it lazily, rested his right arm. His left leg was stretched out while his left hand was loosely twined between the metal. The teenage boy was clad in sickly white-coloured pants and a loose tank top. His pale skin seemed flawless and white against the clothes. His hair stood out; with its royal blue back and slate coloured sharp bangs that hid his dull ruby gems. His face always held a weary defeated look. No smile was ever seen. To many, this seemed awkward, but to him it was normal. He spent most of his days on the windowsill just watching the outside world go by. He'd watch the more free people walk around freely, not having to be confined to this hell. This plain, white, boring hell. He never voiced his opinions, thoughts or anything. 'Silent as the grave', some used to describe him. For that is all he really was. A walking zombie. Of course he ate, sometimes, and did human things, like writing; oh how he held that close to him, but he was never complete. All scrambled. Nothing was right or in place. 

Sighing he turned when he heard the metal door scrape against the cold, hard floor. A nurse dressed in pale purple top and matching pants walked in and smiled sweetly at him. She was in her later years, her fading brown hair and facial features proved that, but she still had the gentleness and caring touch of a young mother. He turned his head back, losing attention to the nurse that came in everyday do take his stuff, and refill supplies. The staff was not worried about him hurting himself. For he, himself wrote that suicide was not a problem. He saw no use of it. It didn't relieve the pain. It only increased it.

The nurse walked over the table that was littered with papers and had a small cleared area where his breakfast tray laid, untouched. The nurse looked back at him and asked;

" Were you not hungry? Didn't you want it?" she received no answer. He didn't hear anything she said or what anybody usually said. Unless it was a command. And as said before, he never replied. The nurse just sighed and picked up the tray and placing it over on the trolley by the door. She then went back to the table and started to organize the mess of papers. She neatly stacked them and placed them in the corner.

The nurse, Selene, then went over the bed and changed the sheets, replacing the white ones with new white ones. She then removed the sky blue blanket that topped off the bed. From the corner of his eyes Kai saw this and turned around. He stared at what the nurse was doing. Selene seemed to notice the stare, and turned to Kai.

"Oh, don't worry dear. I'm just going to wash it. I know how much you like it, but it has to get cleaned. I'll bring it up later. It will be here before you go to sleep." He nodded slightly and looked like a child who was lost, and turned back to view the outside world. Selene silently chuckled at this. Kai had a thing for this blanket. At his age, to an outsider it may have seen childish and inappropriate, but the nurses all knew how much it meant to him. It was the only thing that stayed with him, while everything else left him. He was stuck to it like glue. Even though it had outlived its years it still was in prime condition.

As she went around during her duties, she tried to make conversation with Kai as she always did but never succeeded.

" You're going to have a visitor today. Voluntary student is coming to see you. He recently started out. I've met him once. Nice boy, and polite. I'm sure you'll like him. Maybe you'll have something in common." Silence was her reply. Selene was pretty sure Kai heard, though there was little doubt. Sometimes he became deaf to the world. Trapped doing one of his favourite past-times. Looking out the window. Selene sighed. She knew there was nothing she could do. She sometimes pitied the boy. Kai had been here since he was 10 years old. He was now 16, turning 17 in a few months. Selene had been on call for him ever since he arrived. She watched him go from a paranoid Schizophrenic to a dull, mute, emotionless shell. No one knew much about him, since he didn't talk and there was no history of him. The only thing that they knew was that he was found in a shack with his dead mother and father lying in front of him. The bodies were decaying already. Officials said that they had been there for about two days. No one noticed the little boy until they noticed the huddled figure under the blanket, blood surrounding him, yet not touching him almost as if a barrier prevented it. Then how did they know his name and age. Simple. The only way he communicated was by paper. He wasn't afraid to show his work. She had asked and he wrote. Finishing up her work, Selene grabbed the trolley with all the dirty stuff and walked back out to the door.

"He'll be here in a while. He's scheduled to come in at 2:00." Getting no reply she opened the door and closed it. Kai heard the lock close, signaling that he was trapped.

He had heard what Selene had said but not caring. They were wasting their time he thought; having people try and help him. Get him to become normal again. He remembered the last person who was a volunteer. It was a young girl. Maybe 17. She had had blonde hair, and seemed nice on the outside, but once the door closed that image fell. She wanted no business with a freak like him she said, or something like that. Kai didn't remember. He ignored her for the few hours she was there. She had spent the hours basically in rehab for herself, saying stuff like the place was ruining her image, and shit about make-up and crap like that. A selfish, boring, whore cow. Kai had written that down and shown it to her. It came included with a nice picture too. She never came back after that.

Kai sighed as he heard the door slowly open, hoping that the guy would be smarter and take the hint to leave. This time he didn't turn around. He didn't want to see who he was. He heard a throat clear itself, trying to get his attention. It was feminine and he recognized it as Selene.

"Kai this is Rei Kon. The visitor I said was coming. He's here a bit early, but it's not harm." Selene said, hopefully to get a response. Sighing she turned to Rei. Rei wasn't tall like Kai, who stood 6 foot. Rei was about 5 '10. He had long ebony hair that was loosely braided and hung down his back but tucked in his jacket, giving the illusion that he had a tail. His sun gold eyes held happiness and charm. He was slim and was pale but had a slightly darker tone than Kai. He was wearing black jeans, and a white long- sleeved shirt that had black, yellow and red stripes on the upper arms and around the torso. He had a dark red jacket on and a bag hanging off one shoulder.

"Well Rei, this is Kai Hiwatari. Don't worry about his attitude. This is how he is. Now you can sit down, and just try to talk to him. He loves to write, he might show you some of his work. And also he's not restricted to objects of any kind so feel alarmed if he seems threatened. He's harmless basically." with that said, Selene squeezed Rei's arm before leaving the two alone.

Rei stood where he was, before decided to place his bag done on the table and take his jacket off. He cautiously walked over to Kai.

"Um... hello Kai. I'm Rei." he said. He got no answer from Kai. He wasn't going to give up. "Um... I've been told that you're not the most sociable person, but... umm... well, I'm a really good listener. I hold no grudge against you. You're just like everyone else." Rei attempted to get a response from Kai. No reaction, not even a muscle moved. Giving up for now, Rei walked over to the table and sat himself down. He grabbed his bag and started to pull stuff out. The noise of stuff clattering on the table seemed to perk Kai's interest slightly. He turned his head, looking at the boy for the first time. '_Boy? Looks like a girl._' he thought. Curiosity seemed to get the better of him, and doing something that had never been done before, he quietly slid off the windowsill and walked quietly over to Rei on his own free will. Rei didn't seem to recognize Kai's presence, and jumped when a hand reached out and grabbed his Discman and one of the CD's that he had pulled out.

"Wow, you scared me for a moment. Um... you can listen to that if you want, it doesn't bother me. That CD is already in the Discman. I was listening to it on the way here. Aaa—yeah, okay." Rei words faded as Kai took the Discman and sat himself back on the windowsill, listening to the CD. Rei stared at what had just happened. The boy that didn't come close to anyone unless asked to, came to him... on his own free will.

Knowing that he wasn't really going to be needed now that a Discman and CD had taken his place as the volunteer, Rei leaned back in the chair and looked around the room. White walls were plain. A bed sat in the corner of the room, and a small desk sat beside it. He noticed that around the room there were a lot of stacks of paper. He had heard that Kai was known for his writing, but he didn't want to intrude, not without permission. After taking a quick look around, his eyes rested on Kai. He could see what Kai needed. These walls that were supposed to be protection, were only barriers. They didn't cure him. Also Kai didn't have anyone there for him. Sure, he had nurses and the volunteers, but nobody that had the time and patience that was needed. Sighing, Rei knew that the same thing would probably happen with him. He liked to think that he would be able to help Kai, but he knew that it couldn't be true.

Coming out of his thoughts he glanced down at his watch. The two hours were up, and Kai was still listening to the CD.

"Good thing I put new batteries in this morning." Rei said to himself. Standing up, he put the stuff back in his bag and put on his jacket. Slinging the bag over one shoulder he approached Kai. Coming to the windowsill he noticed that Kai's eyes were trained outside. He glanced out and tried to find what he was looking at. Turning back to Kai, he was faced with deep red eyes staring at him. He guessed Kai was asking the silent question as if he wanted his Discman back. Shaking his head Rei answered;

"You can keep that for now if you want. I don't know how long the batteries will last, but they should have a couple more days left on them. Here..." Rei placed a few more CD's on the ledge, "you can listen to these if you want as well. Well, I'm going now, okay. It was nice meeting you." with that said Rei turned and headed for the door. Kai's eyes were trained on the pile of CD's by his leg. He slowly reached for them, glancing at them. Losing interest again, he continued to look outside.

Night had come and gone. With the return of the blue blanket Kai lay in bed, pondering the day's events. The next morning was like any other. Kai rose at dawn, got dressed into white garments as usual. He then went over to the window and took his place on the ledge staring outside. Breakfast came at 9:00 am. He picked at his food, before going back to the window. As usual, at the same time, Selene came back in, first going to check on the breakfast. She noted that he took his pills and ate some of his food.

"A little hungrier today, are we? Well that's good. You can't always go on an empty stomach. Not healthy." She picked up the tray and started to walk to the trolley, when something made her drop the tray, having it crashing to the ground. The orange juice splattered all over the ground and the porridge oozed over the white floor. The utensils soon followed and clattered.

"When are they coming back?" That voice. It was quiet and rough, but no more it was a voice. Selene turned around to face Kai; eyes widened with shock. Gathering her thoughts at the miracle she asked;

"W-what dear?" Silence once again filled the room. Her heart fell, but quickly rejoiced when she heard that voice again.

"When are they coming back?"

"You're going to have to be more specific, Kai. There were quite a few people here" she said, knowing all to well who Kai was speaking of. She just wanted to hear him speak. Gathering his thoughts Kai thought back to before. Taking a deep breath he gave no reply. Selene not ready to give up slowly approached Kai. "Come on dear, now, tell me who you're talking about. If you tell me I can tell you when they are coming back." Hoping that this would get Kai to answer she waited silently. After two minutes of silence she started to head back to call someone to clean the mess.

"The pretty one. When is he coming back?" Selene let a smile come to her face. She knew that Kai referred to Rei. She turned slightly and answered;

"Rei? Well he isn't scheduled to be back till next week. He told me that he had given you some stuff to listen to. What a kind boy. Well, he's sure to come back to collect them. Maybe he'll be here sooner than before. I'm guessing you want to give them back right?" Her smile fell a little when she received a nod from Kai. 'Well, not all good things can last.' she thought. "Well, I'll see what I can do. He might be kind enough to come tomorrow. Now let me get someone to clean this mess up. We don't want this place home to ants and rats." With that said, Selene turned around and went outside to call one of the janitors.

Kai turned again back to the outside, except with a thought other than the outside world.

* * *

There!!! WoW! How long is that for me? Probably the longest chapter I've ever done. I wanna make this story lenghty, so the updates will take longer but the chapters will be longer. 

I'm actually making a happy fic, well sorta. No blood for once. Those poems in the earlier chapters had blood, but it was imaginary blood. Only written. And if you didn't guess the poems are suppose to be written by Kai. I know Kai seemed out of character, but I wanna give him a different personality. Besides, an emotionless bastard doesn't always have to be mean.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I started this at 3:00 am and finished now, which is 4:50 am. My hands kill.

And if anyone was wondering the first CD that Kai was listening to, it was Evanescence - Fallen. The other CD's can be whatever.

Please Review

Devlinn Reiko


	4. Hurtful Words

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, except Selene and doctors/nurses/staff.

WoW! I am shocked at how many people like this fic already. I wasn't ready for it.

I went back to revise it and noticed the numerous spelling mistakes that I made in the last chapter. I am so sorry. I meant to check it over before posting but forgot. To solve that problem I have fixed it all, and reposted it, so if you want to reread it, if you were confused anywhere, go ahead.

This chapter is not going to be as long as the last seeing as I have 3 other fics to update and an ISU to finish.

And if anyone was wondering why I chose Evanescence as the CD, think about the lyrics. I mean, do they describe Kai or not. LoL

More interaction in this chapter and more Kai talking.

* * *

Cedar Heights was unusually busy when Rei walked into the hospital. He was greeted by the different sounds that rang through the hospital. Music, laughter, chatter, cries, and screams could all be heard. It made it seem almost like chaos had broken out. Quickly trying to get out of the main lobby, Rei headed towards the elevators barely making it and having to squeeze in. Getting off at his floor he stepped out of the stuffy elevator and made his way down past the receptionist desk.

" Oh Rei, come back here!" Rei turned around and noticed Selene leaning over the counter signaling him to come back. "There's been a change of schedules. You'll be helping out Kai again" Selene said when Rei walked over.

"What? I thought you had me down as a rotating volunteer" questioned Rei. The eldery nurses behind Selene were now smiling in amusement.

A nurse that was a few years younger than Selene named Nadia got up and walked over to them. She was a plump lady with short lilac hair and emerald eyes.

"Well it seems that you weren't doing your job last time you came here. As punishment you have you go back to Kai's silent room." Nadia said with a playful smirk on her face. Rei used to their humor, let them go on.

"How do you know? No one could have told you" Rei said unaware of the miracle that he made before. The nurses all smiled at one another, amused at Rei's cluelessness. "Huh? What's going on?" laughed Rei staring at the nurses try to figure out what they were hiding.

"Well it seems that that someone happened to let it slip that you weren't doing anything" said Selene, watching the boy with amusement as his facial features became serious.

"Selene, stop torturing the kid and tell him already!" yelled a nurse that was sitting down at the table a bit behind them.

"Tell me what?" questioned Rei. Selene's warming smile only brightened as she began.

"You've done a wonderful thing Rei. All of us here are very amazed and proud of you."

" Proud of what?"

"Might as well tell you, seeing as you're dying to know. When you visited Kai the last time, well after you left he was still the same. But the morning after when I went to get his stuff done he nearly gave me a heart attack" said Selene. Rei being naïve was still a little confused at what Selene was getting to. She smiled and said;

" He spoke Rei." These three words caused Rei's eyes to widen.

" But I thought he never-"

"Well he did thanks to you" spoke Nadia who was smiling as well. " Selene told us what he said. It was about you" finished Nadia. Rei's eyes widen a bit more and a slight blush covered his cheeks. He cast his eyes downwards before turning back up. Again he was greeted with the nurses' smiles, but now all six nurses were cluttered around the counter. An older nurse with grey hair and almond eyes, named Bettie picked up and continued the story.

"He wanted to know when you were coming back." Selene nodded and told Rei what Kai had said.

"He wanted to know when the 'Pretty One' was coming back." By now a deep crimson blush was covering Rei's cheeks and the bridge of his nose. All the nurses started to giggled and laugh at his reaction.

"Now boy don't feel ashamed. You are very handsome in deed. Why I bet a lot of girls swoon and fall when you walk by" said Victoria, a middle-aged woman with lush red hair and slate eyes. At this Rei cast his eyes to the ground.

"I wish that was true." The nurses brushed this off.

"Of course it's true, now lad you don't-" the blonde nurse, Sherri, was cut off by a deeper voice from beside them.

"Unless that is a patient I suggest you stop talking. Ladies, you are here to work, not chat. This is a hospital not a social gathering. Now get back to work and please send this gir-boy off to where he should be. I don't want to turn this place into a zoo. Is that clear?" asked a man with dark forest green hair and dark eyes dressed as a doctor.

"Yes doctor. We were just telling Rei here about Hiwatari, sir. He was here a few days ago" said Selene.

"Hiwatari, yes. Well, send him on his way. I'll be checking up on Kai shortly." With that said the doctor turned around and walked back down the hall into a different room. Rei's golden eyes were confused.

"Who was that?" The last nurse, Kat answered Rei.

"That's Dr. Hinderswietz. He usually has a boot up his ass. There's always something bothering him." Kat turned around and went out to visit a few patients.

"He just gets stressed out, Rei. Now come on, we don't want to get in anymore trouble" said Selene, walking around the corner and down the hall, Rei quickly in tow.

"Why was he not surprised when you mentioned Kai? I thought Kai speaking was a big deal." Selene looked at Rei and then turned to open Kai's door.

"Yes, it is a big deal, but he doesn't know about it yet. We wanted to tell you first and besides, what if Kai never speaks again? It would be a waste. Now you can stay here longer today if you want. I can come and get you when hours are over" explained Selene. Rei smiled and said;

" Thanks, but I can't stay that long. It's my mom's birthday and me and my dad are taking her out for a surprise dinner."

" Wel,l that's a nice thing. Well, I probably won't see you for the rest of today. When you're leaving just tell either Bettie or Nadia that you're leaving. Here you go." Selene opened the door and let Rei in before closing the door leaving him and Kai alone.

Rei looked around the room trying to find Kai, not surprised that he as usual was sitting at the window, the only thing this time was that Kai acknowledged his presence with a slight smile. Rei nervously smiled back and walked over to Kai.

"Hey Kai." Kai nodded slightly at Rei. Rei put his bag and jacket back on the chair he sat in last time. He then walked over to Kai. " I don't want to be rude, but do you have my Discman and CDs, I mean if you're not finished with them I could-" Rei shut up when Kai spoke quietly.

"No you can have them back. Thank you for letting me borrow them." Rei was speechless. One because Kai spoke to him and two, Kai's voice was indescribable. Rei snapped out of his daze and smiled at Kai.

"You're welcome." Kai nodded and slid of the windowsill, and silently padded over to his bed. Rei followed silently. Pulling the items out of his table drawer he handed them over to Rei, hands brushing over each other. Rei nodded and walked over to his bag and sat down at the table putting his stuff away in his bag. He felt eyes on him and looked up to Kai who was staring at him curiously and nervously. Rei signaled allowing Kai to join him at the table.

Kai got up and walked over to Rei. He cautiously sat down. Rei laughed and said;

"I'm not going to bite you. Relax." A small smile flashed across Kai's face but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. "Well, I don't know what you want to do. I guess we can start at the beginning with introductions. Okay?" with a nod from Kai he proceeded. "Great, okay my name is Rei Kon."

"Kai Hiwatari." Kai said hesitantly.

"Wow. It's weird hearing you speak." As soon as Rei said this he regretted saying those words, one on particular. Kai had turned his head and was looking down, obviously hurt by Rei's terms. "Oh, I'm so sorry Kai. I really didn't mean to. It was an accident, I swear." Kai nodded slightly before getting up and walking over to the window.

Once again he drowned himself with the view. Rei felt guilt and tear well up in his eyes. Even though he had said it, he understood what it felt like. To be constantly reminded that you're different from the others. Just like at school. Rei shook his head ridding himself of the torture he went through earlier on today.

His pain was interrupted by the door opening. Dr. Hinderswietz walked in with two male nurses both who looked fairly capable of breaking stuff. Dr. Hinderswietz noticed Rei and said;

"You're going to have to leave now. Mr. Hiwatari here must go now for a few tests." Rei glanced over at Kai before standing up and grabbing his stuff.

"Bye Kai." He received no answer. Disappointed and guilty he left the room.

Kai watched from the window as Rei left the hospital. He was pulled out of his admiring as two pairs of arms grabbed him and pulled him from the window.

* * *

And there it is. Nothing big, but well I hope you enjoyed it.

Next chapter will be up soon.

Please Review!

Devlinn Reiko


	5. My Story, My Friend

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

Okay, I'm back again with the fic!

I'm really glad that everyone really enjoys this fic.

I'm surprised by the number of reviews so far. Thank you so much. I hope to get some KaixRei in this chapter. But if I end up doing so, I'm not rushing into fluff and mushy stuff.

Enough me and more of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Five - My Story, My Friend**

The moonlight shone through the barred window, creating a design on the shadowed floor. Outside the room the halls were empty except for the random nurse that went by on their round. The lights buzzed as they remain on.

Three figures stepped outside a door. There were a series of clicks before it was pushed open. The three figures entered the room; the one in the middle was dragged between the two taller and stronger ones. Kai, barely conscious, was dragged and brought over to his bed and less then gently placed in it with the blankets thrown on top of him.

He curled into a loose fetal position, hands limply but securely clamped onto the blue blanket that lay on top of the body and other blankets. Letting the 'demons' set in, Kai fell into a dreamless sleep, hoping that he would wake up somewhere else. Sleep came quickly, but not before muttering a single word.

"Rei."

"Kai? Kai, come on dear, it's time to wake up" came the voice of Selene has she shook Kai awake. Bleary and dull mahogany eyes opened themselves to the plain room and the welcoming face of Selene. Selene smiled at Kai and sat down on the edge of the bed. Kai slowly sat up and rubbed away the remainders of sleep with the back of his hands. Hair wildly sticking up, he looked like someone who had just been in a whirlwind. Chuckling to herself at Kai's appearance, she reached over and petted Kai's head, running her hand through his hair fixing it a bit.

"You're in need of a shower mister. Anyway, how are you feeling? Tired I bet. Well, the only way to get back is to eat. So get up and have your breakfast and then after that I'll see if I can get a nurse to take you down to the bathing area. Sound good?" with a slight nod Selene smiled and stood up waiting for Kai to get out of bed.

Once doing his morning routine Kai came over to the table and began to eat his breakfast. Selene had left the room, leaving Kai to his thoughts. The images of yesterday began to replay in his mind. He remembered sitting at the window as usual. When he heard the door he assumed it was Selene or the doctor coming to get him. He was surprised to see Rei there though he didn't let it show too much. He was surprised that Rei had come back. He was also grateful that Selene had kept her promise that Rei would come back. Everything was going fine till Rei accidentally let that sentence slip. He knew Rei didn't mean, but that voice had told him that Rei was joking and that he really thought Kai was weird, just like all the others. Shaking his head he looked up to see the nurse Bettie standing at the door with a smile on her face.

"Hello there Kai. Ready to go?" she asked. He nodded and stood up following her out the door. This was one of the only reasons he was allowed out of his room. Having shown no improvements he was restricted to his room. As he stood outside the room he peered down the halls. He saw doctors bustling around and a few other patients roaming around the halls.

Feeling a soft hand pull at his arm he realized that he was being pulled down the hall.

"Come on Kai." After a few twists and turns they arrived and a dark green door. Entering it Bettie turned on the lights to reveal a room that had a bench and racks, and behind the half wall was a shower. Bettie walked over to a cupboard and grabbed a few white towels handing them to Kai; he took them and walked around the wall onto the other side.

Stripping off his clothes he placed them into the bin. Turning on the water, waiting till it was just right he stepped under the shower head and began to wash.

After washing his body and hair he turned off the taps and stepped out grabbing a towel and tying it around his waist. He heard the soft padding of shoes coming around to his side. Bettie came with a new pair of clothes and set them down before going over to the bin and taking it with her back outside down to the laundry. Kai dried himself off and then put on his clean white clothing.

Now that the days were getting colder he was given a long-sleeved shirt instead of a sleeveless one. Once dressed, he picked up the last dry towel and dried his hair. Picking up the wet towels he went around to the front. Bettie wasn't there and he knew that he was not to leave. He placed the towels down at the end of the bench before taking a seat a bit further away from them. He kept his head down staring at the white tiles that seemed to litter the entire hospital.

He looked up when he heard the door open. Bettie came back in and smiled.

"All done now? Good. Well, let's get you back to your room." She said holding the door open for Kai. The trip back to his room seemed longer than before. Once back in his room he walked over to the window and leaned on the sill peering out. Sighing he let his shoulders sag before walking over to the table. He sat down and pulled the stack of papers over. He scanned through them looking for a particular one. After two minutes of searching he found it and pulled it out. He pushed the stack away from him before reading it over.

Searching around for a pencil, he found one on his night stand. Quickly walking over he grabbed it and came back over to the table. He unclipped the paper clip separating the finished pages from the unfinished one. Once settled he began to write.

Outside the sky darkened and snowy drifts danced along the sky falling gracefully to the ground. A few snowflakes drifted onto an unmoving figure. Rei stood outside Cedar Heights staring down at the ground. Dried tears laced his pale cheeks. Again he had been put through hell. Shaking away the thoughts he rubbed away the evidence, picked up his bag and walked into the hospital hoping to rewrite the wrong he had done.

Coming up to Kai's floor, he went to the receptionist desk. Spotting Nadia talking on the phone he waited for her to finish. Once she was done talking the nurse hung up the phone and walked over to Rei.

"Oh hello Rei. Nice to see you here again." Nadia said, her emerald eyes seemed to dim as she knew what he was going to ask, but also noticing that something was wrong with Rei. "Are you okay Rei? You seem upset." His eyes widened slightly before he put on his mask.

"No, I'm fine. It's just really cold outside and I'm still not used to it" he lied.

"Oh yes. I keep forgetting that you came from China a year or so ago. Yes, well, it does get cold around here. Especially this time of the year. How may I help you? You're not scheduled until next week" she said looking at the schedule.

"Oh I know I was just wondering-" Nadia interrupted him;

"If you could visit Kai. I wish I could let you but he's on strict orders by Dr. Hinderswietz not to see anyone today. It seems those tests don't sit well with Kai. I'm sorry. You're going to have to come back another day." She said with sad eyes.

"Oh." Was all Rei said. He looked down at the ground and then around the room. "Okay, well then, I guess I'll see him when I come back next week." Rei nodded his farewells and started to walk away.

"Rei!" Nadia called out. Rei turned around to look at her. He saw her leaning over the counter. "You be careful now okay. Don't get lost out there. See you later." She lifted her hands from the counter and walked away. Rei confused stared at the counter before realizing what she was covering before and then realizing the hidden meaning to her words. Looking around he walked back over to the counter and quickly grabbed the keys left there and walked away down the hall.

Making sure he wasn't going to get caught, he hid around the corner when he saw Dr. Hinderswietz walking down the hall. Waiting till he passed Rei darted out and over to Kai's door. Quickly putting the keys into the lock he opened the door and slipped inside quietly closing the door.

Looking around the room he noticed that Kai wasn't at the windowsill as usual, but was sitting at the table writing. He slowly walked over to Kai. Kai took no notice of him and only continued to write. He quietly pulled a chair around to Kai. He waited until Kai was unoccupied. Kai, noticing the difference in the room looked up and came face to face with Rei. Eyes widening a tiny bit in surprise, he took a glance at Rei and then continued to write. Rei, feeling slightly hurt, decided to get it over and done with.

"Kai, I just came here to tell you I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I know it was wrong of me to say that, and that I should have thought over my words before I spoke." He awaited Kai's response. Whether it be positive or negative he would wait. After a few minutes of silence Kai spoke.

"I'm not mad at you" was all he said. Rei's eyes widen.

"Really? That's great Kai. I was hoping that you wouldn't be mad. It kept me up all last night practically" Rei said, totally unprepared for Kai's question.

"Is that why you were crying? Because you thought I was mad at you?" Kai said out of the blue looking down at Rei. Rei only stared at Kai. He was totally shocked that Kai could pick that up. Knowing that he couldn't hide it from Kai he answered.

"I was crying, but it wasn't for that reason."

"Why then?" Kai asked. His attention was now fully on Rei. He looked at Rei gazing into gilt eyes.

"It's nothing, really. Happens all the time" Rei said.

"If- if it happens all the time then it must be something. S-something important" Kai said trying to find the right words without becoming tongue-tied. Rei smiled at Kai's attempt to pronounce everything right. Consequences for not speaking for six years.

"I- I... well it has to do with me I guess."

"What's so wrong about you?" asked Kai, unaware at how it sounded to Rei. Blushing slightly Rei casts his eyes to the wall.

"I don't know. Everyone at school seems to have an extreme dislike towards me. I mean, I know I moved here about a year and a bit ago. I thought the people would accept me, but it was the exact opposite."

"What about friends? Don't you have any?" This time tears began to well up in Rei's eyes. He struggled to keep them in, so far winning the battle.

"I- I can't agree with you there. Like I said, everyone has a dislike towards me" Rei said. Kai felt an understanding towards Rei. He turned back to his work before shuffling papers and writing again.

Rei was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of quick scribbling of pencil against paper. He turned his head to see Kai writing something down on a clean sheet of paper. Curious Rei try to peak about that caused Kai to hunch down further blocking Rei's view. Sighing in defeat he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

He felt a feather light object on his lap. He opened his eyes to see Kai's staring at him. Looking down he found a folded sheet of paper. Grabbing it cautiously he held it up and unfolded it. He read what it said, eyes going wide. He started to tremble. Kai, thought Rei didn't like what he did. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Kai do you mean this?" A slight nod was all it took. Rei launched himself at Kai hugging him. Kai, unprepared and unfamiliar with the gesture, tensed and sat still. Rei noticed this and released Kai. "Hehe, sorry about that." Another nod. Rei reread the words again. He was so pleased with them. On the sheet of paper it read:

'I, Kai Hiwatari, announce that I am an official and first friend of Rei Kon.'

Kai Hiwatari

* * *

Okay so there is the chapter. I wrote this sooner than I thought I would. Well, I hoped you liked it. I know Rei's reason was a little vague but it was meant to be. If I explained it, the story wouldn't last as long.

I think this is the longest chapter. It's around 2100 words or something. Well I hope to get the next chapter up whenever.

If you're bored after reading this, I have a few more stories that you can read if you haven't done so yet.

"Price to Be Human", "The Moon Is Nothing without the Sun", "To No End?", and mine and Sarcasmcat's combined fic – "Whever Love Will Lead You"

All these have been updated within the past few days.

Please Review

Devlinn Reiko


	6. Discoveries, Phoenix and Tiger

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except nurses and doctors.

All I can say is WOW! I am shocked at the number of people that enjoy this story. I am so happy. I wasn't planning on updating this story till February but when motivation hits I got to follow it.

I hope to get my other stories updated, but like I said before I have exam coming up this week, so this will probably be the only update till Friday.

Anyway on with the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

** Chapter Six - Discoveries, Phoenix and Tiger**

It had been two days ago that Kai had declared himself a friend to Rei.

It had been only a few hours ago the doctors had discovered that Kai was talking.

A fill-in nurse happened to be tending to Kai that day. She, like all the other nurses was aware of Kai being mute and tried to get him to speak by asking him simple questions about how his day was going. She was rather shocked to hear a reply from Kai. After hearing him answer her she bolted into the hall yelling to Dr. Hinderswietz that the Hiwatari boy had spoke.

Dr. Hinderswietz along with two doctors that he called came rushing down the hall to Kai's room with Selene and Nadia following closely behind. They entered the room and found Kai in his usual spot. The doctors walked in and ordered everyone out except for the nurse that called them over and Selene. Dr. Hinderswietz questioned the nurse on what Kai had said and what he was doing at the time. He then asked Selene if Kai had ever spoken before this time.

"No doctor. I only noticed that there were times when he seemed that he was about to speak but had changed his mind. I've told you this before" she replied.

"I recall that. Well, this is quite the miracle. It seems as if those tests haven't been in vain" said Dr. Hinderswietz, proud that the tests he had created for Kai were a success. Selene fidgeted nervously.

"Doctor are you sure about that? I mean that boy R-" Selene was rudely interrupted.

"Of course they are working. Isn't him speaking proof enough?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now I want you to notify Dr... " he trailed on as he and the group left Kai alone. As the door closed Kai finally turned around. It was an accident that he had spoken. 'Oh well, it's out now' he thought, sighed and walked over to his bed, sitting down in the center of it lotus style. He thought about what was going to happen now. He'd probably have to go through more tests and he would be watched more carefully. Shoving all that to the side he began to think on a brighter note. He smiled slightly when he reminded himself that Rei was stopping by. He thought Rei was a little strange, but he knew that Rei understood him. Rei had told him that he had problems at school but Kai knew there was something more going on. After all he was a mastermind at hiding feelings and emotions. Smiling to himself slightly he quickly hid all signs of emotions when he heard the door open.

Standing in the doorway was a doctor that Kai had never seen before. He had dark brown hair, with matching brown eyes that had dark rimmed glasses circling them. He was one of the relatively younger doctors that were working at Cedar Heights. He had a welcoming aura around him. The doctor smiled at Kai and walked over to him.

"Hello Kai. I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting each other. I'm Dr. Conway. You're now being handed over to me, now that Dr. Hinderswietz has completed his time with you." Kai only nodded at him still quite unsure about this.

Dr. Conway smiled. "Well I don't expect you to come right out all preach. This will take time, but in that remaining time I'll be working with you. Now I've got to get going, but I thought I'd come and introduce myself first. We won't start right away today with classes. Tomorrow, when I have a schedule planned out, I will come and tell you. I'll leave you now. There shouldn't be any doctors or nurses coming for tests so you don't have to worry. I'll see you tomorrow" said Dr. Conway before walking out the door.

Kai leaned back on his hands. He didn't really like the sound of these classes but he had no choice. He sighed and looked over at the clock. It was now 1:36 PM. Rei would be here in about twenty minutes. Leaning forward he reached over to grab the notebook and pencil that was on his nightstand. Succeeding in grabbing them he backed up till his back was against the white wall. He figured that he could work on this for now. Opening the book to a page near the middle he started to write losing himself in his work.

The twenty minutes had gone by rather quickly. Kai never heard the door open being so absorbed in his work. Rei quietly opened the door as to not to disturb Kai. He had just been told that it had been discovered that Kai was talking. He couldn't help but smile when heard this. Closing the door Rei walked over to Kai and sat down on the bed. Kai looked up at Rei and smiled slightly. He then looked at the clock. He didn't realize that it was 2:10 PM.

"Hey Kai, sorry I'm late. I was working downstairs with someone else. Everything was going fine until the last five minutes when she started to have a hissy fit. I had to stay till the doctors where done questioning me." Rei said, apology written all over his face.

"It's all right. I didn't realize the time. Last time I check it was 1:36" he said, flipping back to the page where he started. He counted the pages and was satisfied when he realized that during that short period he was able to write five pages. Rei smiled and then looked at the book curiosity getting the better of him. Kai noticed and childishly shut the book holding it to his chest. Rei looked confused.

"I thought you were proud of your work" he said, moving out of the way as Kai slid to the edge.

"I am, it's just that I'm not ready to show this book yet. It's incomplete" he said, opening a drawer and putting the notebook in it. Rei nodded in understanding Kai's privacy. Rei then stood up and stretched. He looked over at Kai who was still sitting on the bed.

Walking over to the table Rei grabbed a chair and dragged it over to Kai's bedside.

"I was talking to Selene a few minutes ago. She was telling me that you no longer have that creepy doctor, and that you got a new one." Kai shifted on his bed trying to recall what Dr. Conway talked about.

"Yeah. His name is Dr. Conway. He said that I would be started some sort of classes in a few days." Rei smiled at this.

"That's great. On yeah, before I forget, Selene was telling me that now that you are in this stage that you might be able to leave your room and visit the recreational rooms." Kai perked up at this.

"R-really? I've never been to them before." Kai said lowering his head as he finished his sentence. Rei noticed and asked.

"Aren't you happy about that? I mean you get to leave this room. I would be thrilled." Rei threw up his hands to emphasis his point. Big mistake. His sleeve slid down revealing his wrist with was marred with a purple bruise that encircled his wrist. Kai saw it and his eyes widened.

"What happened?" Rei followed Kai's line of sight and looked over. His own eyes widened and he furiously tried to cover it up only to have his left wrist held back by Kai's hand which was cold. Kai used his other hand to grasp Rei's right hand fingers and he gently pulled them towards him. He turned the hand around viewing the work of art on Rei's wrist. Rei tugged his hand back holding it against his stomach.

"It's nothing. Just a little mishap at school. That's all. Nothing big." Kai looked at him and noticing that Rei wasn't going to tell yet. He got off the bed and walked over to the table.

Rei got up, grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder and then with his left hand dragged the chair over to the table. He plopped the bag on the table and settled into the chair. He noticed Kai eyeing the bag trying to hold his curiosity in. Rei smirked at Kai's struggle. Not being to hold it in any longer he let his question escape.

"Why do you always carry that bag around?" Rei smiled at Kai's question not minding that it was a little childish.

"Because it has stuff that I need and want to carry around."

"Like what?" Rei reached and grabbed his bag and opened it putting all the contents onto the table. Kai reached over and went through the stuff inspecting it.

On the table was a Discman, a wallet, a few pictures, a few extra hair elastics, cell phone, mini flashlight, gum, and some other stuff. Kai pushed the Discman out of the way already knowing how well it worked and reached and gathered all the pictures. Once he had them all he started looking through them.

Rei had dragged his chair right next to Kai so that he could point them out and tell him about them. The first picture was a family photo. On it there was a young lady standing on the right of a little boy and next to the boy was a man a little older than the lady.

"That's me and my parents. I think that was my tenth birthday party." Kai nodded and studied the picture. The lady was pretty short and had blue black hair that was put up in a loose bun. She had dark lilac eyes that were rimmed with gold. The man next to her was a good 6 inches taller than her. He had dark raven hair like Rei, and had Rei's golden eyes. Kai then looked at the little boy in the center who was sitting on top of a stool smiling widely. Kai noticed that Rei had gotten his mom's looks but his dad's hair and eye colour.

After looking at this picture he moved onto the next. It was of Rei a few years older. He was standing on a bridge looking at whoever took the picture. He personally thought that Rei looked beautiful in it. "That's me in my backyard. It was taken last summer."

"You look pretty." Rei blushed madly. Kai seemed to not care that he had said that. Flipping to the next picture he was mesmerized by it. It wasn't a photo but more of a picture.

"Oh this. I got this from a book back at my old home." Rei said also captivated by the picture.

On it was the most majestic thing Kai had ever seen. A phoenix twined with a golden ribbon stood in all its glory. Kai continued to stare at it very attached. The phoenix's feathers were of flames and his red eyes held a deep fire within. Rei looked at Kai and then back to the picture.

"You know, if you like it that much you can keep it." Kai looked up and stared at Rei and then back at the picture.

"Are you sure? I mean if you don't want to give it away I can understand." Rei shook his head.

"No it's all right. Besides I like this one the best." Rei took the pictures from Kai and rummaged through them. He pulled out one and put the rest down. He turned it so it faced Kai. A larger tiger that had green stripes and had lightning flowing around him stood roaring at the sky in the picture.

"That's really pretty."

"Yeah, it is. I like it so much because back in China my grandmother used to have tiger pictures and statues all over her house. She said that she even had a pet tiger once. She gave me this picture the day she passed away. Said that it would bring me love and friendship and that I would always have a tiger watching over me." Rei said looking at the picture. Kai smiled and nodded and then turned his attention back to the phoenix.

"So you're sure I can keep this?" Rei sighed and reached to where Kai was holding the picture and pressed Kai's hands together with the picture in the middle.

"Yes. It probably will bring you more luck. Besides think of it this way. Now you have a phoenix looking after you" Rei said with a smile on his face. Kai looked confused for a second, but soon joined Rei in smiling.

"Thank you." Rei released his hands and settled back into his chair.

The two boys continued to talk and enjoy each other's presence unaware that Selene was looking in on them. She smiled to herself and watched the two interact.

'No matter what that man thinks, his tests are not the miracle that has made Kai speak. Rei is the real miracle.' She smiled before walking down the hall to tend to her duties.

* * *

Okay there is chapter six! I thought it would be nice to add in the phoenix and tiger.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.

Also if you want to read more ReixKai fics, go read "InuBodi" and "Missing" by Swiftsilver. They are both really good. I recommend reading them.

I don't know when I will have time to update again this week. Like I said earlier, my next update will probably be on the weekend.

Please Review!

Devlinn Reiko


	7. Surprises

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except the nurse and doctors.

Okay I'm back with another chapter! Finally got around to updating. I just wanted to get my other stories updated.

I am shocked by all the reviews I have received. I've never gotten so many. I thank you all for your generous input.

AshenKaisGyrl : to answer your question yes this is a yaoi, but I am not rushing into it. I want a fic that builds up a realistic relationship. As for the drawing part, my friends say that I'm a good drawer. I am hoping to get some pictures drawn for this fic done.

Anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

** Chapter Seven - Surprises**

The next day had gone by rather tensely. Kai had awoken at dawn as usual, but today he was greeted with the reminder that Dr. Conway was coming to visit him. Noting that Selene had not yet arrived with his breakfast, Kai sat up in his bed and pulled his cherished blue blanket around himself. Then, leant towards the nightstand next to his bed and grabbed the notebook he hid from everyone. Opening it up, he began to write where he had left off the day before, when Rei had arrived.

Selene came in at 9:00 am with Kai's breakfast. Setting it on the table, she sat down in one of the seats as Kai came over, blanket still wrapped around him. Seating himself down, he was greeted with Selene's welcoming smile.

"Morning Kai. How are you doing today? You're getting a visit from Dr. Conway today aren't you? Well, better eat up. We don't want you looking sick" she said, pushing the tray in front of Kai. She noted the blanket that was wrapped around Kai and rubbed her own arms from the chill of the room.

"It's cold in here today. Well it would be, seeing as winter's almost here. I'll get someone to turn up the heat for this room. You're just unlucky to get the room where both walls are victim to the wind" Selene said, hoping to get Kai speaking.

"Yeah. It's freezing in here" Kai said as he ate his porridge. Selene smiled lovingly at him. He noticed, and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. "What?" he said shyly. Selene laughed and said;

"It's just nice to hear you talk. You have such a lovely voice." Kai smiled, embarrassed.

He quickly finished his breakfast and sat at the table as Selene went about her business around his room. Pulling the blanket closer, he got up and walked over to the window. Sitting on the windowsill, he watched the snowflakes dance across the sky. The snowflakes captivated Kai, pulling him from the world. He snapped out of his daze when he felt Selene's presence next to him. Kai looked at her, noticing that she was holding out a white sweater. Reluctantly, he released his hold on his blanket and moved away from the wall. He held out his hands as Selene slipped the sweater over his head and threaded his arms through the sleeves. Once that was done, Selene started to pull at the blanket while Kai held onto it. She laughed.

"I have to make your bed. You can't drag this around all day. If you're cold, come away from the window to where it's warmer." Unwillingly, Kai got up, letting Selene take the blanket. She shook it and scrunched up her face.

"Better yet, I think I'll take this to get washed, it's filthy." Shaking her head, she walked over to her trolley and dumped the blanket into a bag. Grabbing the remainder of her supplies, she headed out the door. Turning back to Kai who was still standing at the window, she asked;

"Is Rei coming by today?" Kai nodded. "That's nice. I heard of his little mishap yesterday with Emily, I think it was. Poor boy. He has to go back to her again today. Hopefully she's in a better mood. Well, you rest for now. I don't know when Dr. Conway will be here, but I know it will be later on seeing as how he's downstairs right now. Well, you have a good day. I'll be back later with your blanket" Selene told him before leaving the room.

Kai looked around, trying to figure out what to do now. He was beginning to wish that Rei were here. Sighing, he walked over to his now made bed and sat on it. Not in the mood to write, Kai lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Bringing his gaze out to the window, he noticed something outside the glass. Tilting his head to the right in curiosity, Kai got up and padded over to it. As he got closer, the colors stuck out brighter. He latched his fingers in the holes of the metal across the window and stared at the red cardinal that sat outside on the window ledge. The bird didn't fly away at Kai's presence, but instead it hopped around to face him and stared. The cardinal tilted its red and black tipped head to the side as Kai smiled a little at its slight resemblance to the phoenix picture Rei had given him yesterday. The bird chirped its goodbye before flying off. Kai watched it fly away before sitting down on the windowsill.

Time had gone by quickly, because when Kai looked at the clock it was already 3:15. Looking at the door, he saw Dr. Conway standing outside, talking to a fellow doctor. Finishing their conversation with a nod, they said farewell and went their separate ways. Dr. Conway opened the door and walked into Kai's room. He smiled at Kai.

"Hello Kai. How are you today?"

"Fine" Kai replied, watching Dr. Conway walk over to the table with a bunch of folders tucked under his right arm. Placing them on the table, he stepped over to Kai who straightened and tensed as the doctor approached. Looking out the window, the doctor looked to the darkening sky. "We're supposed to be getting a storm tonight, it's supposed to be a real heavy snowfall. Hopefully everyone has a place to go" Dr. Conway stated, looking over at Kai who nodded. Both heads turned to the sound of the door opening.

Rei stood in the doorway, embarrassment written on his features.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt" he mumbled, backing up. Dr. Conway smiled and walked towards Rei.

"It's no problem. I just came by to discuss Kai's schedule. I'm Dr. Conway, by the way. Who might you be?" the doctor questioned.

"Rei Kon."

"Oh, you're the one that's been visiting Kai for the past week or so, right? Well, you can take a seat. I was just about to explain what's going to happen to Kai. It will help you with your visiting hours with him." Rei nodded and walked into the room.

"Kai, can you come over here please?" Dr. Conway requested. Sliding off the sill, Kai walked over and sat down, close to Rei. Rei smiled at him and they both turned their attention to Dr. Conway who pulled out a folder and opened it, removing a chart.

"Okay Kai, this is what I've planned for you. We're going to start classes on Monday seeing as how there isn't much of a point starting near the weekend. Anyway, Monday, Wednesday and Friday you'll be with me, we'll be going over a few things and there will be a few tests. Nothing big" Dr. Conway explained, waiting for a nod from Kai and Rei. Seeing their accord, he continued.

"Now in this hospital, we plan field trips for the more self-controlled patients. The trips are every other Tuesday. I was wondering if you would want to do that."

Kai was shocked by this news; Rei noticed this, so he gently put a hand on Kai's arm and lightly shook it.

"Kai, is something wrong?" He quickly asked, worried. Kai shook his head.

"No. So you're saying that I can actually go outside and not always be caged?" Kai uttered, still stunned. Dr. Conway smirked and nodded.

"Yes, you won't be 'caged' as you said, but this is only if you want to go on these trips, which I'm guessing you do?" The doctor said, watching Kai nod his head. Both he and Rei laughed. Dr. Conway grabbed a pen from his front pocket jotted down a memo.

"Okay, I'll see to it that it's done, but I'm not letting you go right away. You have to take the classes first." This seemed to dampen Kai's mood a bit, but it didn't stop the fact that he would be able to leave for a while.

"Okay, so basically, for now, Tuesdays will be the same as they are now. Moving on to Thursday. I was thinking of giving you a free day, so you could go downstairs and take a look around and talk to some of the other patients if you'd like. Rei would be able to go with you and show you around. You don't mind do you Rei?" Rei shook his head.

"No. I'd love to be his tour guide. I haven't gotten the chance to explore the whole area yet."

"Well that will be good for the both of you" Dr. Conway stated. "Well, that's about all. Any questions?" He looked at both teens. Kai shook his head while Rei raised his hand somewhat. Chuckling at the school habit Rei had, the doctor nodded to the boy accepting Rei's question.

"Um, for the field trips... where exactly do you go?"

"Well, we take the patients to museums, gardens, things that they will cherish and wont take for granted. Anything else?" asked Dr. Conway, readjusting his glasses. He noticed Kai fidgeting in his seat.

"Yes Kai? Do you have a question?" Dr. Conway asked, happy that Kai wasn't keeping these thoughts to himself. Kai looked at Rei and then back at Dr. Conway.

"Will-... will Rei be able to come on these trips with me? I really don't want to be alone... not knowing anyone" Kai asked shyly. Rei blushed slightly at Kai's question, while Dr. Conway smiled.

"Well, we are always looking for volunteers to help and it's up to Rei if he wants to come."

Kai looked at Rei, eyes pleading for Rei to say yes. Staring into the helplessness of Kai's eyes, Rei answered.

"I probably will, but I have to ask my parents first. And what about school? These trips are going to be during the day. My school won't allow so many absences" Rei said, cringing at the thought of the 15-absent policy his school has.

"If you can come, then we have to call the school to let them know. But as you know, only a few recommended student volunteers get this. Seeing as how you are fairly liked around here, I see no problem to do so" He said smiling at them. They both took this information in; Rei understanding what it meant more.

"Okay, that sounds okay. Do I need to get any forms signed?"

"Yes, quite a few. If you go to Nadia, she'll give you what you need. Is that all?" Earning nods from both teens he gathered his stuff and stood up followed by Kai and Rei.

"Well it was nice to see you Kai, and to meet you Rei. Now, I have an appointment with Dr. Hinderswietz. I will see you on Monday Kai, at 1:00. Good day" he said before leaving the room. Rei and Kai looked at each other before breaking out into smiles.

"Well, you got your wish Kai, you must be really happy." Kai nodded. Rei looked around the room before remembering his purpose for being here.

"Oh yeah!!! I almost forgot. Remember how I said I would bring in those pictures I told you about? Well, I got them" Rei stated, grabbing his bag and pulling out an art folder. He handed it to Kai, who took it like a child who was given candy, went to his bed and sat down on it. Opening the folder, he was amazed at the lovely pictures. Turning his head to the side his mahogany eyes widened.

"You drew these?" Kai asked, stunned. He looked at Rei who blushed but nodded.

"These are amazing!"

"Thank you."

Kai put the folder down in his lap and stared off into his own world. A look of confusion came across Rei's features and he walked closer to Kai.

"Kai? are you all right?" he asked, afraid that Kai had gone into shock. Suddenly, mahogany depths settled on golden onse. Rei took a step back, but didn't break eye contact. He watched Kai rearrange his thoughts before speaking.

'Do... do you think you could... um... draw pictures for a few of my stories?" Rei was still when the words left his mouth. He wasn't expecting that from Kai. Upon seeing Kai's eyes drop in sadness, he rushed to the other boy's side.

"No! Don't be sad. I would love to draw for your stories. Your question just shocked me, that's all." Kai raised his head and a smile brightened his face again. The two boys continued to look through the sketches, Rei giving out explanations and stories on each.

* * *

Okay so there's the chapter! Thanks to my beta reader for editing it.

Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

A/N: The 15-absent policy is real too. That how my school goes. We lose our credit if we miss 15 or more days in each class. Horrible, meaning that we can't really take vacations or sick days.

I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days. The latest on the weekend.

Please Review!

Devlinn Reiko


	8. Enter the Bully

Disclaimer: I own none of character except the doctors and the nurses.

Okay I'm back with the next chapter. I apologize for the long wait.

104 reviews!!! I am shocked! I never, ever thought that it would happen.

So this chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer LightningAurora

I've started gathering ideas for pictures that I will draw for this fic. I even have someone who is considering drawing one too. If anyone wants to submit their own they're more than welcomed to. Just email them to me.

_AshenKaisGyrl : To answer you question, no Kai is not going to die. I'm trying to stay away from my usual angst writing. Though I might add a death in the fic. I don't know who, but it will definitely not be Kai._

Now on with the fic.

We finally start with the new week and meet one of Rei's school "friends".

Enjoy!

* * *

** Chapter Eight – Enter the Bully**

Monday had come for Kai and he was nowhere near calm. Nervousness had filled his veins. It didn't help either that no one was with Kai. Kai had sat on his bed waiting for Selene to come and get him to bring him to Dr. Conway's office. When that time actually came, Kai was literally shaking with fear. Selene had told him not to worry and that she would be there with him for the whole session. He was glad that she was going to be there with him but he really wanted Rei to be there instead. In the end it turned out to be the opposite of what Kai thought. Dr. Conway had just explained the basics to him and asked him a few questions about himself and the people he knew. Kai happily answered those questions especially those about his friend. Happy with the outcome Dr. Conway concluded the session giving Kai permission to explore the rest of the hospital tomorrow with Rei when the raven-haired boy came to visit him.

Thus, this is what he was doing now. It was now Tuesday and he was patiently waiting for Rei to show up. Knowing that Rei had school he would be in an hour later than before. Kai had again spent the time writing away filling pages upon pages up. After a while he went over to the window. The ground was now covered in snow and snow seemed to always be dancing in the sky nowadays with it being December and all. Kai heard the door behind him open. He turned around to face Rei and Selene. He smiled at them and got up and walked over to the table where Rei was headed as well.

"Hey Kai! How are you doing? Ready to go wander around?" asked Rei cheerily. Kai pulled at his sleeves nervously but nodded. Selene recognized the nervousness in Kai. She walked over to Kai grabbing his forearm and slowly dragging him to the door.

"Don't worry dear. You have fun. There are quite a few places you can go visit. I'm sure Rei will show you all of them, right Rei?" she said glancing back at Rei. He nodded and walked over to them.

"Yeah I will" he said. Selene nodded. "Good. You can take him to the recreational areas, such as the sunrooms, and the indoor garden. I don't want him out in the outside one in this season, okay? Also you can wander around the levels. Just the west wing on the first floor is for authorized personals only, but you know that already" Selene let go of Kai's arm and opened the door letting them out. Rei saw Kai's hesitation and grabbed his arm slowly pulling him out of his room. They three stepped out into the clear hallway scanning up and down the halls.

"Well, I'll leave you two for now. Just remember to be back here for dinner which is at 5:00, okay?" Selene said giving the two teen boys a smile before walking down the hall. Rei smiled and looked up at Kai whose mahogany eyes were darting around.

"Where do you want to go Kai?" asked Rei deciding to let Kai chose their destination. Kai turned his head up and down the hallways watching the few other staff and patients stare at him in wonder and awe at his presence.

"I don't know. I've never been out of here" said Kai unconsciously stepping behind Rei in fear. Rei stepped away trying to get Kai to be unafraid.

"Okay, well, I guess we'll start at the top and work our way down. Save the best for last. How's that sound?" asked Rei, golden eyes filled with compassion. Kai gave a slight nod. "Great. Okay now to get to the elevator. Um... this way" Rei pulled Kai's arm, both falling into step. Passing the nurses station they were welcomed with warm smiles. Heading towards the elevator Rei entered followed by Kai. Pushing the level '4' button the elevator moved up its tracks to the next floor. The grey doors opened with a 'ding' signaling for Rei and Kai to exit.

Walking out of the elevator the two were greeted with a busier atmosphere. This level seemed to be more welcoming. It was cheerier than the other levels because it for those who were slightly unstable. Advancing further in Rei and Kai began to wander around the halls. They walked around noticing a few of the patients looking at them wondering if they might be bringing more patients to the level. Passing them the sound of a piano playing could be heard.

"Come on. Let's go check it out" said Rei, leading Kai into the room. They were greeted with a wall to wall window and also the company of ten or so other patients; most of them were older than Kai. In the corner was the source of music. A worn down piano was in the corner; sitting behind playing was a middle-aged woman with black hair and blue eyes. The other patients looked at Rei and Kai as they advanced into the room. Kai stood close to Rei nervous about being around so many people at one time. Walking over to the window Rei let Kai see the view.

"This would be to the left of your window." Rei said glancing at Kai through his reflection in the frost covered-edge window. Kai put his hands on the ledge and peered out of the window.

"I've always wondered what was over here. It's a better view than my room" said Kai looking at the area of what was a park in front of him. Bare snow covered trees surrounded the perimeter and also the pathways that ran through the park.

"Yeah. It's not much to look at right now but in the spring time its' beautiful with all the blooming flowers and trees. We'll have to come back here in a few months to see. Maybe you'll get inspired to write something. That would be nice" said Rei, who was now facing Kai. Kai turned his head to face Rei. He smiled after a few moments and gave a nod. Rei's smile brightened.

"Good. Now how about we go check out the other levels, huh?" asked Rei. Kai nodded again and they left the room and found their way back to the elevator. Walking into the elevator Rei pushed the '2' button. Rei looked at Kai to see him pulling at the ends of his sleeves; a sign that there was something bugging him. Rei cocked his head.

"What's wrong Kai?"

"Why aren't we going to level 3?" Rei smiled and answered.

"Well since your room is on that level it would be easier to show you it last. Besides you've probably seen most of it when you go to shower and all."

"Makes sense" said Kai as the elevator doors opened. Stepping out of the lift they were greeted with a noisier level.

"One girl I helped before I asked to switch is on this level. She's possessive so hopefully she won't make a scene today with you here" said Rei. Kai looked at Rei quickly before scanning the halls and rooms that they passed. Walking around Rei guided Kai to the floor's sunroom. This was identical to the one on level '4' except it was brighter and had more material in it. Also there seem to be younger patients in the room including the so-called mentioned girl. In the far right corner sitting at the table was a young girl of maybe thirteen. She had bright pink hair and flashing dull ember eyes that seemed to always be filled with anger. She was wearing a light blue medical dress with white slippers on her feet. Currently she was sitting with a nurse with who was talking with her. In her hands she was clutching about five stuff toys; two cats, a dog, a teddy bear, and a bunny. She kept grabbing whatever was put on the table claiming it as hers. She looked around the room and happened to notice at Rei and Kai standing over at the window. She stood up with all her so called belongings and marched over to Rei.

"Hello Mariah" said Rei, noticing her approach. Her eyes flashed at Kai's before lighting up with anger. She came to stand right in front of Rei looking up at him. She stepped closer and pressed up against him because she didn't want to let go of what she was holding. Her messy ponytail seemed to visualize the steam that was in her. She looked at Kai and then at Rei.

"Why didn't you come back? I thought you were working with me and me only?" she sneered. Rei gulped and backed up only to come into contact with the barred window.

"I got transferred. I'm helping Kai now" he said. She flashed her eyes towards Kai again sizing him up.

"That's not right. You're supposed to be with me. You're mine!" she said that last sentence fairly loud that it caught the attention of a few people. The nurse that was sitting with Mariah earlier came up behind her with a male nurse.

"Now, now Mariah. Remember we don't own people. This young man belongs to himself and himself alone. Now why don't you come back and sit down and we'll finish what we were discussing" the nurse signaled for he male nurse to pull Mariah away from Rei and lead her back to the table. The nurse glanced at Rei and then Kai trying to figure out where he was from. Her eyes widened when he remembered.

"So you're the boy I've heard about. The one under Dr. Conway's wing now. You must have improved greatly for to be already wandering around" she said testingly. Kai stood silent and simply nodded. The nurse pursed her lips into a tight line.

"Well, I personally think Dr. Conway has been too carefree. He has tendencies to let the important issues be let go" the nurse said before turning away and going back over to Mariah. Rei burned holes into the back of her head.

'How dare someone insult Kai!' Rei looked at Kai and his anger dispersed only to be filled with sorrow. Kai stood staring confused. He looked at Rei and asked;

"What did she mean?" Tears threatened to spill from Rei's eyes. Kai didn't seem to understand that the nurse was criticizing him. Shaking his head denying Kai the knowledge of what happened; he would talk to Selene first about it.

"It's nothing important Kai. Just..." Rei stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. Look who's come here after all. I didn't think you'd actually take my advice and move in Kon" said a teenage boy with navy hair and matching eyes. The boy was wearing black jeans with a blue t-shirt under a red jacket. He was also wearing a black, red and white baseball hat backwards on top of his unruly hair. Fear seemed to strike Rei in which he backed up and further away from Kai. He gave a pathetic confident smile at the boy.

"Hey Tyson." Tyson only smirked. He walked forward, advancing on Rei. He then looked at Kai and then halted his advance. "Roommate of yours?" Kai's mahogany eyes flickered between Rei and Tyson, confused at what was going on. He shook his head, slate bangs flying with the movement.

"No. Rei's not my roommate. He's my friend" said Kai, unaware that he had surprised Tyson. Tyson's eyes went wide for a moment before breaking out in laughs.

"Friend? Since when does Kon have friends? Last time I checked we made sure everyone was aware that Kon was not permitted friends. You can't be a friend of Kon" said Tyson making Rei feel worse. Kai's eyes widened something unknown flickered in them.

'Why are you letting him say that? He has no right to tell Rei that. What are you waiting for? Strike him!' said a voice Kai had not heard for a while. Shaking his head he closed his eyes. Reopening them there was no presence of anything alien.

"But I am his friend" Kai said innocently. Tyson turned his attention on Kai and walked over to him. Surprisingly, Kai stood his ground.

"And who are you to change my rules? Listen, you better back off. You don't know what happens outside these walls. Don't interfere with things you don't know" said Tyson. Rei wasn't going to allow Kai to be dragged into this.

"Tyson, leave him out of this. It doesn't concern him" said Rei, walking over. Tyson turned back to Rei. He walked over to Rei and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"It will Rei. I..."

"Boys!" All three of them turned around to see who had called them. Luck was with Rei and Kai. Selene stood at the doorway with Dr. Conway and an older round gentleman with a bushy white mustache and cane in hand. They all looked less than thrilled.

"That is enough. This is a hospital. There will be no fighting or outside business in here. If you want to fight and bicker with one another then you can gladly take it out down in the dentition wing. I will gladly put non- patients in there for the time being. Now Mr. Granger, release Rei and find your way downstairs and back to your brother" said Selene. Tyson complied.

"See you tomorrow Kon." She said before storming out of the room. Selene then looked at Rei and Kai. "It will be best if you two go back to Kai's room. I'll come up when I'm finished" Selene said to them, whispering the last part silently. Rei and Kai nodded watching Selene walk over to Dr. Conway and the elderly man. Rei turned to look at Kai and tugged his arm. Kai followed him to the elevator and up to his room. Once on level '3' the walked down the hall quickly taking refuge in Kai's room. The door closed behind them. Rei walked over to the table and sat down. Kai watched him before going over to sit beside him.

"Who was that?" asked Kai as he watched Rei's emotions. Rei didn't answer Kai for the first time that they had known each other. Concerned Kai moved his chair so the two sat side by side. He didn't know what to do. Hesitantly he raised his right hand and put in on Rei's shoulder. Rei looked at him with tears in his eyes. Rei closed his eyes, shaking slightly. Kai tightened his grip slightly. Rei opened his eyes and looked at Kai.

"That was Tyson Granger. He goes to my school."

"I'm guessing he's not a friend." Rei nodded.

"Yeah. Him and his group have never liked me."

"Why?" said Kai innocently. Rei smiled sadly before a frown replaced it.

"Every school needs that 'special' person. I'd just happen to arrive at that time" said Rei looking at Kai. Kai's face showed a bit of confusion.

"I still don't see how that would make everyone hate you." Rei smiled at Kai's naivety.

"Not now. I'll tell you later, besides Selene's at the door." Kai turned around and smiled when he saw her. She walked into the room and straight to the two.

"Now, I know you boys didn't mean to cause trouble, but I want answers now" Selene said sternly making no rooms for lies. Kai looked at Rei before Rei sighed.

"Okay. We were in the sun room. After Mariah was taken back to the table, Tyson saw me. He walked over and started going on about me and Kai staying away from me. Kai asked him what he meant and Tyson told him to mind his own business. I told Tyson to leave Kai out of this and he started after me till you showed up" Rei finished looking at Selene. Selene seemed to study his story. She looked at Kai and then back at Rei.

"Of all days this had to happen today. That other man was the director of all the hospitals in this area. It just so happened, that he stopped by today on his regular inspection. What do you think he thought rather than hoped about what happened today?" asked Selene placing her hands on her hips. Rei and Kai seemed to shrink. Selene lifted an eyebrow. "Well?"

Rei shook his head not being able to say anything figuring that he had ruined everything. "Nothing. That's what he said and you all better be grateful. I've had other visitors banned from here for similar reasons. Be lucky that he let it slide as a little squall. Now, I don't want to see you thrown out Rei. Think of what it would do to some of your patients." Selene's words held hidden meaning to them. Rei sighed and nodded.

"I understand." Selene smiled and left the room. Silence filled the room. Rei looked at Kai and vice versa. A smile crept onto both of their faces before they both erupted in laughter.

* * *

I'm sorry for the extremely long wait. I meant to get this out yesterday, but I was sick and had a project to get done.

I'm sorry to cut that ending like this. I might be moving the fic on a bit but not by much. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

I apologize to all whom like Tyson. I have no problem with him, I just wanted to give him a different character than the guy who always saves the day, much like I made Kai opposite to his cold self.

I should have the next chapter out next week.

I have also updated "Price to be Human" and "Feelings Progress" if you like those fics. Also I will have "Why is it that I Never See Freedom?" updated tomorrow.

Please Review!

Devlinn Reiko


	9. Christmas Surprise!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except the doctors and nurses.

Okay I am sorry for the lengthy wait. I've been busy. I have 1 more project due on Tuesday but after that I'll be able to update.

Well I'm going to move the fic on now, about a week ahead.

So the chapter is going to take place on December 22.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Christmas Surprise**

_December 22_

Entering the hospital Rei noticed that Christmas decorations were put up in the halls. It made the hospital seem more cheery and less of a hospital. Rei was glad that it was almost Christmas. He always enjoyed this time of the year. Even though his family also celebrated Christmas later on, he always liked the holiday during this time.

Smiling to a few of the nurses that said hi to him as he walked down the hall, he quickly made his way up to Kai's level. Getting off the elevator he walked over to the reception desk to get the key for Kai's room.

"Hello Rei. Here to see Kai, are you? Well, he's at a session but he should be done in a few minutes. I'm sure Selene won't mind if you go and wait in the room" said Kat. Rei took the keys from the nurse. He smiled at her and gave his thanks. He then proceeded to Kai's room.

Unlocking the door he entered the empty room. He closed the door behind me and advanced into the room. It looked as it always did. Kai's bed was neatly made with his blue blanket over it. The table was littered with papers. Curiosity finally getting him, Rei put his jacket and bag on Kai's bed before walking over to the table. He picked up a few papers reading over them. His eyes widened as he read it.

'They weren't kidding when they said he had talent' Rei thought. Putting down those sheets he picked up a few more reading them over. Not knowing whether Kai would be happy with reading them without his permission Rei put the sheets down. He walked over to the window where Kai always sat. Looking out he saw quite a few people walking towards the park which was having their annual Christmas carnival. Rei smiled at the thought of the carnival.

"Why Rei, I didn't think you'd be here so early. You're usually here a bit later" said Selene who was at the door with Kai at her side. Kai smiled slightly at Rei's presence.

"Yeah, I didn't have anything to do so I thought I would come a bit earlier" answered Rei, walking away from the window. Selene nodded and pushed Kai into the room. He looked back at her and then walked over to his bed.

"So are you going to the carnival Rei?" asked Selene.

"I was thinking of it. I'm not sure though" answered Rei, walking over to Kai. Kai looked over at Selene and asked;

"What carnival?" Selene smiled and opened the door.

"It's a Christmas carnival in the park. There are shows and games. Quite a sight. Well, you boys have a nice time" said Selene before leaving the room. Rei sat down next to Kai. Kai turned to face him.

"What's it like at the carnival?" Rei pulled his legs up to sit Indian style.

"Well it's very busy, but there is so much to do. They have concerts, games, and they even set up an ice rink so you can go skating" Rei explained, watching the awe on Kai's face. Kai looked down and started to trace patterns in his blue blanket.

"Christmas seems so different then it used to be" Kai said quietly. Rei's eyes widened; Kai had never once talked about his past to Rei. Rei came back from his world.

"What were your Christmases like?" asked Rei. Kai was silent for a few moments. He looked up at Rei reading the trust and loyalty in Rei's golden eyes. Smiling a whisper of a smile Kai lifted his head.

"I don't really remember Christmas. Only the one's that are in here. But the only memory I have of Christmas with mom and dad is this" Kai gripped the blanket that they were both sitting on. Rei now understood why Kai was stuck to the blanket like glue.

"Well, at least you have something to remember rather than nothing." Said Rei smiling. Kai nodded in agreement. The two boys continued to talk throughout the day till it was time for Rei to go home. Rei's watch started beeping causing both boys to jump a bit. Looking down at his watch Rei pushed the stop button.

"Oh, I gotta go. My mom will kill me if I'm late again" said Rei. He stood up and took the coat Kai handed to him. Giving his thanks he grabbed his bag. Kai was now standing as well.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Kai. Hopefully we can go downstairs. I heard that they're doing some activites. Might be fun. Anyway, bye" said Rei, walking over to the door. Kai nodded.

"Bye" he said, watching Rei leave. He watched Rei walk down the hall before turning a corner. Walking back to his bed his flopped down on it, gathering his blanket in his hands.

Out at the front desk Rei had stopped to talk with Selene.

"Happy that your holidays have started?" asked Selene who was going through a few files. Rei smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Good to not have homework to do for a full two weeks" answered Rei. Selene smiled.

"Are you planning on coming here during the Christmas days?" asked Selene.

"Yeah, but I have to go to my relatives so I won't be able to spend as much time."

"Being Christmas, visiting hours are extended. So feel free to drop by. I know Kai will be happy if you do" said Selene giving the files to another doctor that was there.

"I will" answered Rei.

_December 24_

The day in between had gone quickly. It was now Christmas Eve and the hospital was busier than when Rei was there before even if it was the morning. He noticed that Kai's floor was less populated then the others. Shrugging it off, he walked down to Kai's room. Arriving at the door he looked through the glass and saw Kai and Selene talking at the table. Smiling he knocked on the door knowing it was locked on the outside. The two occupants of the room turned around and greeted Rei with smiles. Selene got up and walked over to the door to let Rei in.

"Good morning Rei. I'm surprised to see you here so early, not that it's a bad thing. Why don't you come in. You can take Kai off of my hands for a while, dear" said Selene, moving out of the way so Rei could come in. "Now Kai, you be good. I want no complaints about you being Mr. Grumpy or mean" said Selene, wagging her finger jokingly at Kai. He smiled shyly and a tint came over his cheeks. Laughing she closed the door and walked down to attend to her other patients.

"Hey Kai. How you doing?" asked Rei smiling with Christmas cheer.

"Okay" answered Kai. Rei was now seated beside Kai.

"That's good. Have you eaten already?" asked Rei not wanting to interrupt Kai's breakfast if he didn't have it yet. He received a nod from Kai. "That's good. I don't want to be interrupting you while you're eating. Anyway, want me to go ask if we can go walk around for a bit?" Kai nodded happily glad that he was going to get out of the room. Rei smiled and got up to leave to room to go ask Selene that they were going to go walking around. Getting the go ahead from Selene, Rei walked back to the room to get Kai. He opened the door and walked in. Kai was still sitting at the table waiting for Rei. Seeing Rei walk in, he got up and walked over to the door. Once they were out in the hall Rei led Kai down to the lower levels. The entered the second floor and Rei led Kai to the gardens.

They came to two glass doors that had acrylic on the windows, blocking out the view to the outsides. Rei pushed the doors opened and they were hit with a breeze of warm air. Kai's eyes opened in awe as he entered the room slowly, as if he was forbidden to enter. Rei took a hold of Kai's forearm pulling him into the room. Kai followed without protest.

As Rei led them down the isles of plants he pointed them out to Kai telling him which was which and where they came from. They came to a artificial outdoors area with stone benches and tables with unique cravings winding up the legs and along the border. Sitting down they both admired the garden. Rei smiled and closed his eyes at the breeze that ran across his face; artificial or not he didn't care. Kai turned his head and smiled at the expression on Rei's face. It was angelic and brought peace to him. He had seen many expression and emotions on Rei's face, and he decided he liked this one the best. He was surprised when Rei started talking.

"This reminds me of my home back in China. It was always like this, and hardly ever cold" said Rei opening his eyes. "But I've always enjoyed going new places. And this city was certainly new to me. It was funny when I first saw snow. My parents couldn't get me to come inside. I paid it by getting sick" Rei said with a laugh in his voice. Kai smiled and turned back to the view. The two boys sat there in silence just admiring the calm environment. Even with other people there, they seemed to respect the silence. After an hour or so Rei, opened his eyes. He turned to face Kai when he saw that Kai was no longer sitting beside him. Alarmed that Kai had left he stood up quickly.

"Kai?" he called out. No answer. Worried that Selene would have his head he frantically walked around the garden. Apologizing to the random guest he ran into he continued to look for Kai. Stopping for a moment he glanced around. Almost a miracle he spotted a patch of blue through the trees that loomed over in the corner of the garden. Running down the isles he made his way to the trees.

"Kai!" Hearing his named called Kai turned around and was surprised to see Rei's state. Rei breathed out a huge sign of relief.

"Gods Kai, I thought you left. I would have been in so much trouble if that happened" Rei said walking over to Kai worry in his eyes. Kai noticed this and bent his head, slate bangs covering his eyes from Rei's view. Rei's faced saddened in grief. He didn't mean to make this Kai's fault. Slowly, he touched Kai's shoulder which brought Kai's attention to him.

"I-I'm sorry Rei. I d-didn't mean to leave. I-I just..." Kai's voice faded.

"Just what?"

"I thought I heard my name being called. You looked like you were sleeping so I left you. I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it" Kai said once again, looking at the ground. Rei's brows knitted in confusion. 'Voice?' He shook his head, deciding not to worry about it. Sighing he took a hold around Kai's elbow and led him back to the entrance.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Just let's not tell anyone that you left. Okay?" asked Rei glancing at Kai. Receiving a nod he gently squeezed Kai's arm before letting go.

The two teens made their way back up to Kai's room. Once inside Kai walked over to the window seating himself, as usual, on the ledge. Rei thought it was the best time to do what he came to do. He walked over to where he had placed his bag. Opening it carefully he took out a package that was wrapped in a soft red, completed with a gold ribbon. Placing it on the table, he closed his bag and put on his jacket. Walking over to Kai with the present in hand he stood beside Kai. Kai looked at Rei and then down at the package. Cocking his head to the side he asked Rei;

"What is it?" Rei laughed at Kai's cluelessnes. Placing the present on Kai's lap he said;

"It's a Christmas present. I thought you might like it. Selene thought it was a nice idea and it would come in handy." Kai continued to stare at it. "I thought I'd give it to you today since I won't be here for a few days. Just don't open it till tomorrow." Kai looked up at Rei and asked;

"You won't be here? Why?"

"We always go to see our relatives a while away. It won't be long. I'll be back here on the twenty-seventh. Anyway, I have to leave now, because the plane leaves in a few hours, but when I come back I'll spend the entire day here to make up for it okay?" Kai nodded, brightened by the news.

"Remember: don't open the present till tomorrow" said Rei before leaving. Now alone in the room Kai looked down at the present. He continued to stare at it wondering what could be in there. Few ideas came to mind. He was starting to get a headache. Rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater, he got up and walked over to his bed. Placing the present on the night stand he laid down on his bed pulling his blue blanket over his head in attempt to stop the pain. He soon fell into a fitful slumber.

_December 25_

Morning came and Kai was slowly roused by a hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes to meet Selene's. She smiled and removed her hand, straightening up.

"Well, it seems that smidge of fever you had is gone. You probably needed the rest. You slept all afternoon and straight through the night. Well, that's how it should be. Nobody should be sick on Christmas day and I see that you have gotten a present; from Rei no doubt." Kai turned his head remembering that Rei had given him the present. Selene reached for it handing it to Kai. He sat up and Selene sat on the edge of the bed.

"Go on and open it, dear." Doing as she said Kai pulled at the ribbon watching it easily come apart. Setting the ribbon aside Kai removed the ruby lid on the box. Pushing back the tissue paper he was greeted with the sight of white. Pulling the contents out, he saw that the white cloth was a long alabaster scarf. Next was a pair of blue cargo pants, with black lining; last of the clothes was a blue sweater with read trimming on the upper arms.

"Well, Rei certainly picked out a nice set of clothes for you, and he picked a good choice too" said Selene, taking the clothes while Kai admired the scarf. He loved the feeling of it. It felt like water. Smiling he looked back into the box and noticed that there were a few more things. Handing the scarf to Selene, he reached into the box and brought the folder and note. Setting the folder aside he opened the letter and started to read it.

' Merry Christmas Kai!

I hope you enjoyed the clothes I got you. I asked Selene about them so they will fit. I thought that you would need clothes for when you go on the trips Dr. Conway was planning. And yes, I will be coming too. I got permission a couple of days ago from my principal. Well, you may have noticed a folder in the box as well. Anyway in it are a few drawings that I did. I read a bit of your work. I hope you don't mind. Anyway, I hope you like them. Merry Christmas and I'll see you in a couple of days.

Rei

Kai finished reading the letter and grabbed the folder. Opening it he was greeted with beautifully coloured drawings. He flipped through them, easily telling which was from which story because of the detail.

"Oh my! Those are amazing! Did Rei draw those?" asked Selene looking with Kai at the pictures. He nodded. "Well, he's very talented. It was very thoughtful of him to get you all this."

"Yeah. I just wish I had something to give him" said Kai. Selene smiled.

"No need to worry about that, Kai. You've given him so much already. Now, why don't I go get your breakfast. I'm guessing you're hungry from missing yesterday's lunch and dinner." Selene got up and left before Kai could ask her what she meant. Sighing he went back to the drawings. He skimmed through them, one catching his eye. He pulled it on top of the others. It was a simple sketch of Kai sitting at the window. Kai looked at the window admiring how precise Rei was in the detail.

_December 27_

Kai sat at the table slowly eating breakfast. Today he was all alone eating. Usually he had the company of Selene or one of the other nurses. The days without Rei had seemed long and boring. Dropping his spoon on the table he leant back in his chair turning quickly when the door opened. A smile quickly graced his face at the sight. There stood Rei, early, just as he promised.

"Hey Kai. How you doing? Did you like the presents I got you?"

"Very much. Thank you. You didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"Well, what were you going to wear outside? You weren't planning on going out in those?" said Rei, laughing. He took a seat next to Kai. He eyed the food.

"Is that what they feed you? I always thought you'd get that grey-mush" Rei said, scrunching up his face. Kai let out a short laugh. "Man, you get better service then me."

The two boys decided to catch up on the days missed. They talked through out the day and decided to do a bit more exploring. At the end of the day Rei left and Kai was once again alone. Thinking over he soon started to think about his friendship with Rei. He had never met a person like Rei. He didn't think he ever would again. He didn't know what to think. No words came to mind. He just hoped he would be able to keep this friendship with Rei.

* * *

There! Finally finished.

I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updating. My fingers are about to fall off.

Well I hope you enjoyed this. I tried to put in some yaoi hints, since its not really the beginning, but I didn't want to make any deep ones. I'm just starting with a friendship bond for now. I have the ending I just have to get there. Well I hope you liked this chapter. I know Kai's present wasn't really original but what was he going to where. I wouldn't want unwanted eyes on him.

Please Review!

Devlinn Reiko


	10. Birthday

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, except doctors and staff.

I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update. I had a minor writer's block and I had a pile up of projects due. Anyway this chapter won't be as long as the others, but it will be exciting, or at least I hope it will be.

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

** Chapter Ten – Birthday**

"Happy Birthday Kai" came Selene's voice as she entered the room. Kai, who was at his usual spot at the window, turned his head towards Selene's direction.

"Huh?" asked Kai confused.

"Pardon, Kai. It's pardon, and I was saying Happy Birthday to you. You're 17 now. How do you feel?" she asked not moving from her spot. Over the past few weeks they had been working on trying to get Kai away from the window and to get him to come to them. Also he was learning to speak properly grammar-wise.

Noticing that Selene didn't move Kai slid off the windowsill and padded quietly over to Selene. She smiled as he walked over to her. Lifting a hand she brushed his bangs out of his face in a motherly way. Kai's eyes closed slightly at the affection causing Selene to chuckle.

"So do you remember that today is your birthday?" she asked again.

"Yeah, now that you reminded me. It slipped my mind for awhile" answered Kai. "Why are you so happy about it?" asked Kai confused.

"No reason. It's just it's not every day you turn 17."

"And?" asked Kai knowing that Selene wasn't telling him something.

"Well..." she said slowly. "Since you've been progressing very well and it's your birthday, Dr. Conway thought it would be nice if you got out for the day" finished Selene, watching the expressions change on Kai's face.

"So I can go out as in downstairs?" asked Kai, naïve to what Selene was really saying.

"No Kai, you can go out as in outside" she said.

"Really? I can go outside for real?" Kai asked eyes slightly wide.

"Really" answered Selene.

"Really, really?!?!?!" asked Kai still unsure.

"Yes. You can go out. Now no more questions. You have to change. Rei will be here soon and you are leaving in a little while" said Selene, ushering Kai to the drawers. Opening the top drawer she pulled out the clothes Kai received from Rei for Christmas. Handing them to Kai she pushed him into the little washroom in his room. Kai put on the blue sweater with red lining on the upper arms, blue cargo pants and walked out of the washroom.

"Very nice!" said Selene walking over to Kai. She turned him around pulling the sweater, straightening it out. "Rei really knew what to get you. It looks wonderful."

"Yes it does" came a voice from the door. Selene and Kai turned towards the door to see Dr. Conway standing at the door with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Dr. Conway. How are you?" Selene asked.

"Oh, fine. And yourself?"

"Good."

"That's good. Well Kai, excited to be going out today?" he asked.

"Very" replied Kai, excitement evident in his voice.

"That's great. You deserve it. Well, hopefully you'll enjoy seeing the art gallery with Rei. Selene told me he's quite an artist. You'll both love it" he said.

All three occupants turned to the door when they heard someone knock. Dr. Conway motioned for the person to come in. The door opened and Rei walked in.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything" Rei said, spotting Kai and was slightly taken aback at how normal and nice Kai looked in the clothes. Tearing his eyes away he only caught the ending of what Dr. Conway said.

"Selene will take you two down to where the bus is. You two have fun" he said before leaving.

"Well, you two still have about 10 minutes. I'll let you two talk for a bit. I will be back in a few minutes" said Selene, walking out of the room. Rei turned back to Kai.

"They look really good on you" said Rei.

"Thanks for getting me them" replied Kai, pulling at his sleeves. Rei nodded and then knotted his eyebrows together. Kai noticed and was worried he did something wrong.

"What's wrong Rei?" he asked quietly. Rei noticed that he must have gotten Kai nervous. Shaking his head a smile returned to Rei's face.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering where the scarf I got you is" said Rei.

"Oh, it's in the drawer" Kai said walking over to the nightstand table. Opening the door he pulled the white length of silk out. Kai held it out to Rei, who was now standing beside Kai. Rei took it and gave Kai his thanks.

"I'll put it on for you" said Rei. He took the scarf and walked behind Kai. Putting the scarf around Kai's neck he tied it and pulled the strands so that there was only one tail that flowed out behind Kai. Rei then turned Kai around and hesitantly put his hands on the part of the scarf that circled Kai's neck making sure that there was enough space so that Kai didn't suffocate. Smiling he looked up at Kai and finally realized that there wasn't a lot of space between him and Kai.

Giving Kai a gentle yet nervous smile Rei took a step back and looked at Kai. Rei thought that Kai looked more stunning with the scarf like that around his neck. He scanned Kai from toe to head looking into the scarlet orbs that stared back at him.

"You look really nice" commented Rei quietly. A rose hue came to Kai's cheeks as he pulled at his sleeves nervously. Rei chuckled and did something Kai never expected. Rei took Kai's hand and held it gently. The two stood there for a minute or so just staring at each other. Deciding that this wasn't going to get anywhere Rei stepped back and tugged gently at Kai's arm.

"Come on Kai. We'll go meet Selene outside" he said walking over to the door, Kai in tow. Kai followed slightly confused at what he was feeling and what Rei had done. No one other than Selene ever touched him affectionately. He wasn't the best sport for physical contact but, he wasn't complaining when Rei touched him.

The two teens walked over to the reception desk and nodded to the 'hello's they received. Walking over to Selene they saw she was filling a few forms out. Lifting her head she smiled.

"Glad you two came. I was just going to get you" she said finishing writing whatever she was doing. Closing the folder she took three cards and a form that were lying next to her elbow on the counter. Dividing them, she gave one card and the form to Rei and the two other cards to Kai. Both boys looked at them reading what they said.

"Those two that you both have allow you to leave and the other card Kai has, shows that he is a registered residence here. Basically it's his health card. Oh, and that form is just for you two to read over. It explains what is going on during these trips. Well now, come on let's go down to the bus. I'm sure you to are anxious to get going" she said before walking over to the elevator. The elevator brought all three down. Selene walked over to the front with Kai and Rei following. The security guards admitted Kai out of the hospital and for the first time in 7 years Kai was actually out of his cage. He raised his head and looked at the sky and his surroundings. Rei looked up at Kai and noticed what he was doing. The black- haired boy smiled.

"How do you feel Kai? It's a big step for you. Must be hard" asked Rei. Kai closed his eyes for a minute but then opened them and stared down at Rei with a small smile on his face.

"I've almost forgotten what it's like to be outside. I've missed it so much. You don't understand how wonderful it is to finally be out of there, even if it's just for a while. It's amazing!" Kai said. Rei smiled brightly his heart flying as Kai said those words. Taking Kai's hand once again he led Kai over to the bus. Stepping up the stairs Rei and Kai entered noticing that there were a bunch of other patients, varying in age. Looking at the seats left, Rei pulled Kai to the back of the bus.

"Sweet. We get the back. It's weird how they are all at the front. For school the backseats are like luxuries. Anyway window or isle seat?" asked Rei. Kai nodded his head towards the window and Rei stepped out of the way so Kai could sit down. Rei then sat down next to Kai and looked around the bus. He saw that there were a vary of people around Kai's age, and the rest were a vary of people between 20-65 years old. They all looked normal. Rei remembered that these people weren't seriously challenged. Enough that they could communicate with the outside world. Rei turned to Kai and noticed that Kai was pulling on his sleeves.

"What is it?" he asked. Kai turned away from the window and looked at Rei. He didn't answer. Rei's eyebrows knotted.

"Kai?" He asked again.

"It's just..." Kai didn't finish the sentence. Rei cocked his head wondering what Kai was trying to say.

"Are you nervous?" Kai was stationary for a moment but then nodded slightly. Rei smiled at Kai's childlike behaviour.

!Don't be. Nothing's going to happen. If you want you can pretend that the others aren't there" Rei smiled when he finished watching the expression on Kai's face. It was an emotionless one that asked Rei what the hell he was thinking. Rei laughed, ignoring the looks he got from the other patients. One of the nurses from a different ward got up and walked over to the two.

"Um, sir?" she asked Kai. Rei stopped laughing and turned to face her as well. Kai looked up at her.

"Is he all right?" Kai and Rei stared at her; Kai smirking in his mind that Rei was now thought to be the patient.

"Kai?" Rei said pointing at Kai. The nurse shook her head.

"No, you. Are you okay? I just want to make sure. I'm sure your nurse wouldn't want you acting up now outside of the hospital" the nurse said. Rei just stared at her.

"No, he's fine. He just finds random things funny" answered Kai. The nurse seemed to believe this and nodded before going back to her seat. Rei just stared at Kai, a not so happy expression on his face.

"You had it coming" said Kai before looking out the window again. Rei huffed and slid down in his seat.

'Well at least he's not nervous anymore.' He thought smugly to himself.

Arriving at the art museum Rei and Kai followed the group inside. Kai and Rei looked at the assortment of busts, statues, portraits, frames and abstract art that was filtered around the museum. Art from the Byzantine, Renaissance, Ancient Egypt and, more from all around the world.

"Wow. I could live here. Look at all the art" Rei said giddily. Kai was happy to see Rei so happy. They followed the tour guide around as he explained the different works. Coming to the more abstract art, they passed a picture that made Kai stop and stare at it [1. Rei came to Kai's side and peered over his shoulder. Rei cocked his head staring at the picture.

"Kinda morbid, don't you think?" asked Rei. Kai didn't answer only continued to stare.

"Yeah, but he seemed to put all his emotions in it. The negative ones at least" Kai said.

"I never would have guessed with that hanged man in the middle of the picture" said Rei sarcastically. "Come on Kai. We don't want to lose the group. Trust me. It's not good." Rei began to walk away stopping in the intersection of the hallways. Kai stared at the picture for a while, a shiver running up his spine as he stared deeper. Giving one last look he turned away and walked back to the group with Rei.

A few hours later, Kai and Rei were back on the bus. They sat at the back of the bus in silence. Kai again sat at the window staring at the scenery of metal and rock. He had gone into thought the moment he left the museum. He was filled with so many feelings. Being able to come out, there were no words to describe it. But also there was a dark line that lingered on the edge of his mind. He wasn't going to hide and say he wasn't afraid, but he didn't think anyone needed to know.

Kai was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something rest on his shoulder. He turned his head and was welcomed with a mass of black. Rei had fallen asleep on Kai, something he was very new to but with Rei it was something he wasn't uncomfortable with. A smile gracing his face, he placed his cheek on top of Rei's head and closed his eyes welcoming the warmth and security that was shared between the two. They remained like that for the rest of the trip home.

_'This is the best birthday I could ever want.'_

* * *

  
So there's your chapter people. It took me a month to get an idea. That's bad on my behalf but I'm glad you all stayed and waited throughout the time.

[1 If anyone wants to see the picture, leave a message. Either in the review or email me know the yaoi seems slow, but would you really believe a patient in a mental ward, with Kai's symptoms to be sex-crazed or all touchy and proclaiming love?? I don't think so, or at least I hope you don't think that. Besides good things come in time. I'm in no mood to rush this.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

And Happy Easter! I will have Feelings Progress updated later on today.

Please Review

Devlinn Reiko


	11. No Way Out

Disclaimer: I own none of the Beyblade characters.

hides behind shield hehehehe…. It's been awhile eh? I have had serious writer's block with this fic, and I was also packed with projects.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – No Way Out**

A month had gone by since the visit to the art gallery. Kai had slowly (very slowly) began to change. It wasn't visible to many except Rei, Dr. Conway, Selene, and some of the other personal assistants.

At the moment Kai and Rei were sitting at the table in silence. Rei was drawing and Kai was writing. Presently, Rei was drawing a picture of a jungle with two eyes in the distance. Rei looked up and stretched. He looked at his left hand and noticed that the graphite of the pencil smudged all over the side of his hand.

"Great. I think I got more pencil on me than on the paper" he said out loud. Kai looked up and saw what Rei was talking about. Rei flashed him a smile.

"I'm bored. Wanna see if we can go downstairs?" Rei asked. Kai gave a simple 'hn' as a response. "Great. Let me go wash my hands and go ask someone at the front" Rei said, getting up and walking into the washroom. Quickly washing his hands he went back to Kai who was standing up now.

"I'll be right back" he said before leaving the room. Kai nodded and watched Rei leave the room. He stared around the room for a moment before Rei's drawing caught his attention. Picking up the picture Kai smiled slightly. Putting it back down Kai turned his attention to the window. Walking over to it he didn't sit down but glanced at the view.

Slowly Dr. Conway's training on viewing the outside world from a different view was working. Kai was beginning to pull himself free from his bonds. Turning around he found Rei waiting at the door.

"Come on Kai. I heard that there's a small recreational party going on downstairs. Maybe they'll have sweets" Rei said cheerfully. Kai smiled slightly and walked back, over to Rei. Both boys left the floor and descended down a few levels.

Reaching the level Kai and Rei exited the elevator and walked out into the more colourful and cheery hallway. Walking around Rei noticed that there were younger patients around. Looking ahead, pink flashed across his vision.

"Um… let's go down here" Rei said, pushing Kai down a random hallway. They walked down the hallway, stealing glances inside the glass-window doors. Coming to one door Rei glanced at the name plate on the door. '_Granger, Jin'. _Rei felt a shiver run down his spine. Kai seemed to notice.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. Rei shook his head.

"It's nothing. It's just cold in the hallway" he lied, glad that the hallway was actually cold. Kai seemed to take this answer.

"Kon!" a voice yelled out. Rei froze but didn't turn around, knowing who it was. Suddenly he was roughly turned around only to meet cold yet malicious lazuline eyes.

"Hey Kon. What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you and your roommate be upstairs strapped to the bed?" Tyson sneered. Kai just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Tyson, I haven't done anything wrong… or anything to you." Rei said.

"I saw you stare as you passed by. Do you think that I don't know that you think you're better than me?" Tyson asked pushing Rei up against the wall.

"I don't. Please let me go" Rei said, fear vibrating in his voice. Tyson then looked down the hallway, both ways, before throwing Rei across the hallway watching him collide with the wall and cry out in pain. Rei clutched his shoulder which had collided with the walking rail. Tyson looked up at Kai only to have a fist meet his nose. Doubling over in pain he clutched his nose. Suddenly a vice grip was around his neck and he was the one being crushed against the wall. Tyson looked at Kai and noticed that Kai's eyes were blank. Slowly Tyson's vision began to darken before he was dropped to the floor.

Looking up, through the white spots in his vision he saw a few male nurses restraining a limp Kai. A nurse bent down next to Tyson to check him over. Looking across the hall Tyson also saw a nurse with Rei who was trying to get up. Soon a stretcher came into the hallway and Kai's unconscious form was lifted onto the stretcher. Straps were placed over him, before they wheeled him away. Tyson was helped up and escorted away. Rei too, was escorted but was taken to a different room. Being seated down a nurse helped remove his shirt and looked at the wound on Rei's shoulder. They then questioned him on what happened. After Rei explained and his wound was bandaged they escorted him back to Kai's level. Arriving on the level Rei was then handed over to Dr. Conway and Selene. They took him into Dr. Conway's office and told him to sit down.

"Where's Kai?" Rei asked.

"He's been taken to the infirmary. We had to drug him to get him to let go or else he would have killed Mr. Granger. Now, we have been informed of the situation and are not placing the blame on you or Kai for stimulating this outbreak. However Kai is going to have to be monitored now until he is deemed stabled enough. You will still be able to visit him, but you can't be alone with him" Dr. Conway said. Rei was silent until the end.

"But it was because of what Tyson did. Kai wouldn't hurt me" Rei protested. Dr. Conway sighed.

"I know and I am aware of that, but this is a medical procedure, and given Kai's diagnosis and circumstances it is important that we follow these. As much as I hate to admit it, these people are here for a reason. This hospital was built for a reason. I hope you can understand this Rei" Dr. Conway said, with a bit of force. Rei nodded silently.

"Thank you. Now if you do plan on visiting which I'm sure of, Kai will be staying in another room for awhile. It's just so we can watch him closer. Selene will tell you when you leave if you would like, or when you come back. My advice is to wait a day or so before coming back. Also with your injury you will want to rest" he said. Rei nodded again.

"Good. I have to go talk to the Grangers' and their doctor. Selene will get you sorted. Goodbye" he said, placing a hand on Rei's shoulder before walking out of the office. Rei looked up at Selene who smiled down sadly at Rei.

"Don't worry Rei. Kai will be okay. It was just a defensive instinct even if it was extreme."

"What will happen to him now?" Rei asked. Selene seemed hesitant to answer but did after a few moments.

"Well, he will be monitored, and we may have to start from scratch. Outbreaks like these are serious and need to be handled properly. I know the director will be here. Mr. Dickenson it is. You've seen him before. He was here the last time an outbreak between the three of you happened" Selene said. "I think that the hospital is going to have a few extra bodies for the next few weeks."

"Mr. Dickenson isn't that mean is he? That a little upset causes the hospital to be under inspection?" Rei asked. Selene let out a small laugh.

"Of course not. Mr. Dickenson is actually a very lenient and generous gentleman. He will not make this hospital seem under seize. Like every thing else, it's policy. It's not so different in here now is it? I mean from the 'outside world'" Selene said raising an eyebrow. Rei nodded.

"Well, come along. I don't think you want to be around here all day. We'll get your stuff from Kai's room and then I think that you should go home and rest. Your shoulder will hurt more in the morning" Selene said. They walked down to Kai's room and Selene helped gather Rei's stuff. Unable to carry them himself, Selene carried them to the front and called Rei's house so someone could pick him up. Rei sat down in a chair behind the desk as Selene talked to his father. He stared into space, his thoughts clouded with what would happen to Kai.

Rei was worried that Kai would return to his old self and seclude himself at his window. Also with the circumstances he wasn't sure what would happen to Kai. Would he be charged, or given another diagnosis'? Rei hoped not. On the other side, he was slightly scared of what Kai did. He didn't know what happened to Kai. Thinking about previous moments Rei's eyes widened slightly and he gasped silently. He thought back to the trip to the gardens where Kai said he heard a voice calling to him. He was suddenly feeling guilty about not mentioning but even with the guilt he didn't want to tell anyone.

"Rei?" Selene called, bringing him back to reality. Rei looked up and was a little pale. "Are you alright? You seem jumpy" she said. Rei shook his head.

"No I'm fine. My shoulder is starting to really hurt that's all" he said.

"Yes. That's going to happen. Well, your dad will be here to pick you up. He was upset with what happened. I would be too, if my son was attacked. He'll be here in about a half an hour. You can stay here" she said. Rei nodded and watched her leave before sighing.

'_Good going Rei. Soon you'll end up here as a compulsive liar.' _Rei thought to himself. Making a decision Rei slid his bags under the desk and slowly stood up. Looking around he saw the folder for Kai on the desk. Opening it up he scanned through trying to find a clue as to where Kai was. He found the infirmary on the third floor. Closing the folder he quietly slipped out from the desk area and quickly walked down to the end and decided to take the stairs down to the next floor in hopes of finding Kai.

* * *

**There! Took me like 47 days to update this. I hope you enjoyed this. Like I said major writer's block. I hope to update more frequently. **

**Please Review! **

**Devlinn Reiko**


	12. Twists

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Beyblade Characters.**

**It's been a while hasn't it. Well my life isn't the best right now. I don't know if this will be a long chapter, but I will have where Kai went and what Rei is going to do.**

**And just a note, yes I know it will seem as though it is too easy for Rei to get to Kai, but believe me I was at a hospital a few days ago and I went everywhere without a nurse or doctor noticing or caring. It was like 'Mission Impossible'…lol.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter Twelve – Twists **

Rei quickly made his way down the stairs to the next level. Reaching the poorly painted crème coloured metal door, Rei slowly opened it and stepped into the silent hallway.

_'You're such an idiot Rei. You know you're going to get caught'_ Rei thought to himself as he quickly made his way down the hallway. Avoiding staff here and there, Rei traveled around the floor looking for the infirmary. After about five minutes of searching, Rei came to the infirmary.

It took up about a quarter of the level but only contained small rooms for patients who went out of control for any particular reason. Waiting around the corner for anyone to come by, Rei saw no one and turned the corner only to come into contact with someone. Opening his eyes Rei was welcomed with the sight of Nadia looking down at him with a raised lilac eyebrow. Her emerald eyes held amusement and what seemed like understanding.

"Good afternoon Rei. May I ask what you are doing down here? Mh?" she said.

"N-nothing I was…" Rei stuttered.

"You wouldn't be trying to see Kai would you now?" She asked with amusement. Rei struggled with something to say but couldn't hide his guilt and nodded shyly. Nadia put her hands on her hip and studied Rei and shook her head.

"Now, I'm going to go back in and check on a few patients. I want you to go back upstairs to where you're suppose to be" Nadia said. Rei nodded and watched Nadia input the code and walk into the room leaving the door open a bit. Confused Rei stepped closer to the door and watched Nadia going out the other door on the other side of the infirmary. Confused Rei wondered why she wasn't checking on the patients like she said she was.

Slowly Rei carefully pushed the door open and slipped inside the room. He noticed that only a few of the observation rooms were occupied. One patient was huddled in the corner behind the glass door; the next few were empty; the next occupied one, the patient was sitting Indian style in the center on the tiny bed rocking back and forth muttering something.

Rei gulped and tore his eyes away, pity swelling up in him. Walking quickly down the aisle, Rei passed the cell that currently was holding Kai. Rei stopped and stared at the boy lying down asleep on the small bed. Rei's hand quickly went for the handle but the door wouldn't open.

'_Damn._' He thought. Turning around he was met with the sight of a nurse. Yelping Rei looked around trying to think up with an excuse. The nurse was fairly young, in her mid-twenties and had wavy black hair up in a loose bun. She had ocean blue eyes that stared down at Rei.

"You shouldn't be in here" she said quickly.

"I'm sorry, I was just checking on my friend, he…" he trailed off as she looked over his shoulder and into the cell. Her scowl turned into a surprised look. She turned her attention back to Rei.

"You're the boy that's currently helping him right?" she asked him. Rei only nodded. "Well I haven't been here very long but from what I've heard, it was almost a miracle." Rei was shocked by this information.

"Really? I didn't do that much" he said getting his breath back. The young nurse shook her head.

"Nonsense and you know it. Now what are you doing here?" she asked getting back to the point. "How did you get in here anyways?"

"Well, the door was unlocked. Please, I just want to make sure Kai's okay. Do you think you could let me see him for just a minute or so?" he asked putting on his best puppy eyes. The nursed looked at him and sighed in defeat.

"It's against regulations, but if I don't I'll probably regret it forever. Move aside" she said. Rei did and the nurse punched in the code and the locks released with a loud 'click'. Rei looked up at her.

"Thank you so much."

"Forget the thanks. You have 5 minutes at the most. I'm not responsible for you if you get caught" she said and walked away from Rei. Nervously Rei looked at Kai. Taking a breath he quietly walked into the cell. Rei slowly knelt next to him and put a shaking hand on Kai's back.

"Kai?" Rei called quietly. Kai didn't move. Rei looked at Kai with grief. "Kai, come on, I know you're awake. It wasn't your fault. Please turn around" he said desperately. Still Kai didn't turn around. He lay on his side, eyes open and staring at the sickly white coloured wall.

Rei sighed at Kai's non-responsiveness. He was afraid that Kai had gone back to the way he used to be. Sighing to himself and trying to keep his tears from falling, he rested him head on Kai's bed while his arm still rested on Kai's arm. He closed his eyes and hoped that everything would be the way it was when he opened his eyes.

Kai still stared at the wall. He felt Rei's hand on his arm and didn't shun away from it. He knew that Rei had said it wasn't his fault but that's not what _everyone_ else said._ They_ kept coming back to him every so often to remind him that's he's only a wild animal.

_'You know that you're only here because they believe you to be a threat. They will never see what I see. They don't know what it's like here locked away from everybody. Besides I'm the only one who likes you. Who appreciates you. Who loves you. Whatever everybody else says are lies. They only want to keep you locked away.'_

Kai shook his head lightly, feeling two tears escape and fall down his cheeks. He squinted as another voice came to his mind.

_'Don't listen. This is your own fault that you're stuck in here. You couldn't control yourself. You're weak. Letting those feelings of yours get in the way. So what if that pathetic boy died. It would be one less person trying to corrupt you. Besides no one would help you.'_

"Go away" Kai whispered to the voices. Rei heard this and lifted his head. He heard Kai mumble something. Rei sat on the edge of the bed and leant over Kai.

"What did you say? Please Kai, tell me" Rei said. Kai didn't answer him only rolled over so that he was facing Rei. Rei cautiously reached out and wiped away the tear stains on Kai's cheeks. Rei (with a little difficulty) pulled Kai up so that he sitting.

"I told you that you could talk to me. Please talk to me Kai" Rei said. Kai didn't answer. He hung he head and stared at the floor. Rei lowered his head in defeat. He knew that Kai wouldn't open up to him today. Knowing that his time was mostly likely up Rei gave Kai a hug and said;

"I won't be here for a few days. I hope you'll feel better then" he said. He was about to let go when he felt arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry Rei." Kai whispered into Rei's ear.

"It's okay." Rei replied and got out of the embrace. He gave Kai a reassuring smile before quickly leaving the cell and closing the door. Rei walked down the aisle and out of the infirmary walking fast to the stairs. As he walked up the stairs, Rei tried to come up with an excuse. He was pretty sure that Selene had noticed that he was gone. Coming to the level's door, he took a deep breath and pushed it open and made his way back to the nurses station.

"Oh Rei, there you are!" shouted Selene as she turned the corner. She walked over to Rei with a hand over her heart. "Where did you wander off to dear?" Selene asked.

"Oh, everything was taking a toll on me. I had to take a walk. I'm sorry that I worried you" he said.

"That's understandable. I just wish you would of told someone first. I had to get a few nurses to look for you, and Dr. Hinderswietz wasn't too pleased with your disappearance" Selene said, guiding Rei to sit down in the chair he left before.

"I'm really sorry Selene. I didn't mean to cause an uproar" Rei said bowing his head in guilt. Selene chuckled and ruffled Rei's hair.

"It's alright, I just didn't want to explain to your father that we lost you, and in a place like this too" she said. Rei looked up and smiled.

"Selene, have you found that boy yet, I…" Dr. Hinderswietz trailed off as he noticed Rei sitting down. "Oh, good you found him. I didn't want to have to report yet another mishap to the director."

"Oh no doctor, the events of today had a slight affect on Rei. He needed a little walk about that's all" Selene said. Dr. Hinderswietz looked down at Rei with a cold, calculating gaze.

"I hope that's all and no trip to a certain Hiwatari was involved. Hm?"

'No, sir. I didn't go to Kai" Rei said trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Let's hope you're honest. I'm going to go sort things out now. I expect things to be on track by the time I get back. Am I clear?"

"Transparently" Selene said. Dr. Hinderswietz gave a quick nod before walking off down the hall. Selene and Rei looked at each other. "Come on Rei. Let's go downstairs and wait for your father. Get you away from all of this for the moment" Selene suggested. Rei nodded and grabbed his bag from under the counter and followed Selene.

As Rei left the room Kai sat staring. Kai didn't know how long he sat there, but he became aware that currently there were people in the cell with him. Looking up at their faces Kai recognized that Dr. Hinderswietz, Dr. Conway, and a few nurses were the ones standing there. Currently they were talking about something but it didn't make sense to Kai.

"Sir I don't think this is right. The dose with his current state and the others will certainly…"

"I would advise you to not question me. He is still listed as my patient even though you are doing daily checks" Dr. Hinderswietz said sternly. Kai's vision began to blur as he felt a prick in the side of his neck. Slowly black spots filled his vision and he fell into darkness only to be welcomed with open arms by the people behind the windows of his soul.

* * *

**  
I once again apologize by the long wait. This chapter just didn't word well together. I hope to get my other fics updated within the next few days.**

**Also for those who love InuYasha, on the weekend I'm going to be posting the first chapter to my first InuYasha fic which I have been meaning to start for awhile. **

**Also for those who want to see a picture from Kai's Birthday chapter go to: http : www . Fanart – central . net / pictures . php ? pid 94483 [just take out the spaces**

**Thanks to dAi-ju-sAn SEiJin for drawing this. **

**Another note. Those who still haven't received the picture from the art museum, I finally fixed it, and I will send it within the next few days. **

**Please Review!**

**Devlinn Reiko**


	13. When You're Not Here

Disclaimer: I own none of the Beyblade characters.

**I'm back, from somewhere. I finally got this fic figured out (I think). I know what I want to happen, the hard part is just getting there. **

**Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to stay away and leave you all displeased. **

**I am glad so many of you are enjoying this fic. **

**Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

_**Note: I noticed a few of you were wondering what happened to Kai at the end of the last chapter. All he got was a sedative.**_

* * *

  
**Chapter Thirteen – When You're Not Here**

A week had passed since Kai's outbreak. He had spent the first two days locked in the penitentiary area. After being silent and basically 'dead' the doctors had decided to move Kai back up to his room. He complied without a struggle. The last five days of that week had been busy for Kai. Having check ups almost every hour, and being monitored all the time, he started to feel the same way when he first came to the hospital. He couldn't do anything (not that he did much) without an orderly watching over him.

His writing had been ignored for the week. He didn't even bother to look at a paper, or pick up a pencil. It didn't even help that Rei hadn't even come to visit him once since the outbreak.

Kai secluded himself to the corner of his bed. The thought that he had made Rei go away weighed heavily upon his head. He didn't understand why he had acted the way he did. He couldn't remember lifting a hand and deliberately hitting Tyson. He knew something inside him wanted to, but he didn't want to.

When Rei said he wouldn't be here for a few days, he thought that Rei would be gone for one or two days. As much as he didn't show anything of registering what was going on, he was focused on Rei's return. Two days had passed, and followed three days, then four. On the fifth day, Kai began to question himself if Rei would ever come back. What if Rei was mad at him? Or worse, hated him?

He came to the conclusion that he only hurt people by helping them. He tried to help his parents only to have them die. He didn't want to hurt Rei. He didn't want Rei to die and leave him. He was only starting to know what having a friend was. Someone who cared for him, and who he cared for in return. He knew he had the other nurses that cared for him, but that was their job. They had made friends with him because they had come across him in working.

Rei was only introduced to him. Rei made it out of his way to visit Kai and befriend him.

It was now the second day of the second week. Rei still hadn't shown signs of coming, and Kai had not once moved. He had stopped eating, and sleeping. Even when he was forced he didn't. Food was now in the form of needles as well as sleep.

He had become even paler then he already was, and the weight on him seemed to drop. The doctors were considering moving him back down to the infirmary. Selene walked into the room carrying a tray. Walking over to Kai, she gently placed it on the table next to his bed. Reaching out a hand, she touched Kai's arm frowning and putting two hands on his arm.

"You're freezing dear. You're going to make yourself dreadfully sick if you keep doing this. Now I have your medication here" Selene said, reaching for one of the two needles on the side table. Cleaning the area on Kai's skin, she set the needle and gently pierced the skin, emptying the contents. Taking the other one, she chose a different area and emptied contents. Applying bandages to the tiny punctures, she brought down the short sleeve of Kai's shirt.

"Here, let's put this on so you don't freeze" Selene said, grabbing a sweater from the side and fitting it over Kai. Kai didn't move as she adjusted the sweater. Taking quick notice of this Selene sighed and took a seat next to Kai. Lifting a hand, she tried flattening the fly-away locks of hair to no avail.

"Kai, you know that if you don't start eating or sleeping the doctors are going to have to start sending you to the infirmary. None of us want to see that happen. You're such a good boy. This shouldn't have to affect you" Selene said softly. She watched as Kai shifted a bit, but still didn't raise his head to look at her.

Sighing she gave Kai's arm one last squeeze before standing up and grabbing the tray and making her way out of the room.

Kai heard the door close and lock. Lifting his head, he threw a glance at the door and then sighed and rested his head against the wall. Pulling the sleeves so that they covered his hands he crossed his arms across his chest.

'_Where are you Rei?'_

* * *

  
**I am really sorry for making this chapter short. I just didn't know how else to continue it and I wanted to start my next idea as the next chapter. I hope this was okay for you all. **

**I hope to get these fics updated quickly so please bear with me for now. **

**Until next time!**

**Please Review!**

**Devlinn Reiko**


	14. Who'd of Thought

Disclaimer: I own none of the Beyblade characters.

**I'm sorry about the last chapter and its lack of anything. I seriously didn't want that part with this chapter. I hope to make up its lacking with this chapter. **

**But I'm almost done (hopefully) so I'll be able to get back on track.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – Who'd have known?**

Two more days had passed, and Kai had spent the days in silence. Not even when the doctors came in to question him did he utter a word. Kai was beginning to doubt that anyone would ever come back to him. All he seemed to do was make people disappear.

Though the nurses and doctors would tell him otherwise Kai didn't believe their words. What good were words when there was nothing to hold them together?

Sleeping on his bed, blanket wrapped around a hand, Kai turned in his sleep facing the other way. Outside Kai's door the hallways were quiet and more ghostly then they usually were. There was no charm to the place, not that there ever was much, but even before there was at least a spark in the corner.

There was movement outside Kai's room as if something was hesitant to enter. Slowly the door to Kai's room opened though it was unregistered by Kai. Nothing seemed to faze him at the moment. Golden eyes peeked into the room, nervously flickering around the room landing on the slumbering form of Kai.

Taking a moment or so, Rei slowly entered the room, quietly closing to door as to not disturb its occupant. Tiptoeing across the room, Rei came to stand at Kai's side and looked down at him taking in everything that he could see. Sighing Rei gently sat down on the edge of the bed turning his body sideways to face Kai. Closing his eyes for a moment he took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes. Reaching a hand out he gently touched Kai's shoulder, shrinking back as he felt Kai's skin twitch under his touch. Leaning forward over Kai slightly, Rei placed his hand back on Kai's shoulder and brought his face down near Kai's ear.

"K-kai... wake up, please" Rei called quietly to Kai. Kai shifted in his sleep, but still didn't wake up. Rei gulped before trying a different way. Slightly shaking Kai's shoulder Rei called out to Kai once again.

"Kai, wake up... please... for me" Rei pleaded to Kai hoping that this time it would work. Slowly but surely Kai came out of his dreamless void and to the real world. Rolling on his back slightly, he turned his head over his shoulder and peered through squinted eyes to Rei.

"R-R-Rei?" Kai asked groggily. Rei nodded solemnly in reply to Kai's question. Kai pushed himself so that he was sitting up and facing Rei, the blue blanket now lying across Kai's lap. Kai looked at Rei's tear filled eyes knowing that he had something to do with it and cast his eyes to his lap.

"I thought you weren't coming back" Kai said quietly. Rei sniffed a few times, finding it hard to find his voice. He slowly shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Kai. I didn't mean to stay away from you" Rei said quietly. Kai slowly turned his head towards Rei, only to find his friend almost in tears and was staring absently at the bed sheets. Slowly, Kai reached over to Rei's hand slowly touching the skin, before gently linking his hand with Rei's. Kai saw no change in Rei's facial expression, but felt Rei tighten his hand around Kai's slightly.

"My mo---parents and a few of the doctors thought it would be best if I stayed away from here for a while. I know I promised I would come, but they said that if I came back that I may never be allowed again" Rei continued. Kai looked at Rei with a sort of confused look.

"Why are you here now then?" Kai asked quietly, but bluntly. Rei closed his eyes turning his head away from Kai his breath hitching a few times. Taking a few deep breaths Rei turned his eyes towards Kai looking the two-toned hair boy in the eyes. Kai knew that something was wrong, and Rei was having a hard time with it.

"A—there's something that happened" Rei started off slowly. Kai's mind tried to guess at what could be wrong. Many thoughts ran through his mind as he watched the tears in Rei's eyes fall. Kai absently reached up and gently wiped away the tears that fell from Rei's eyes.

"What's going on Rei?" Kai asked, now dead curious on what Rei wanted to tell him.

"Last night...something terrible happened" Rei said looking Kai in the eye not caring that tears were falling down his cheeks or that Kai was wiping them away. "There was an a-accident. She died" Rei said, a sob escaping from him.

"Who?" Kai asked. Rei closed his eyes.

"Selene. S-she was k-killed." Rei was now crying, not being able to hold himself together anymore. Kai could only stare at Rei. What was Rei trying to say?

"What do you mean?" Kai asked still looking at Rei with the same expression.

"She's dead Kai. She's not coming back" Rei told Kai. Kai turned his head towards the wall.

"How?" Kai asked unemotionally. Rei's head snapped in Kai's direction.

"What?" Rei asked shakily, hoping that Kai didn't ask what he didn't want to answer.

"How did she die? I want to know" Kai asked.

"Kai... I-I don't want to..." Rei was unable to finish his sentence seeing the way Kai looked. "She was walking home last night, and was crossing the road when a car turned a corner and collided with another car that... that was... pushed towards Selene. The car hit her...c-crushing her when it fell on its side on top of her" Rei finished sobbing, unlike Kai who remained emotionless and was staring at the wall. The grip on Rei's hand seemed to lessen every moment.

Rei closed his eyes trying to erase the picture that came to mind as the words that described Selene after the accident. It had been all over to news. Rei's father had woken Rei up when it came on the news last night. The news reporter has described Selene as being unidentifiable, except for her name tag which was split in half and the pieces were put together to reveal who the innocent victim was.

'..._ human pancake, bones and skull crushed, blood and organs littering the ground around what was the victim..._' Rei shook his head before turning his attention to Kai. Rei studied Kai through blurry eyes.

'_Why isn't he reacting?' _Rei thought. Suddenly a knock at the door surprised Rei, and turned his head to the door. The door opened to reveal a tall figure with black hair and familiar golden eyes.

"Rei?" Came the voice of Rei's father. He looked at the two, knowing that Rei had told Kai the tragedy that occurred, but he was slightly disturbed that Kai appeared unaffected. Mr. Kon stepped into the room but stayed near the door.

"Rei, I hate to be the one to do this now, but we have to go now" Mr. Kon said quietly. Rei shook his head.

"No, I want to stay here" he told his father as Mr. Kon approached Rei slowly, and reached for his son's hand gently pulling him up.

"I'm sorry, but they won't let you stay any longer. I promise you I'll let you come back, okay?" he told Rei as he slowly guided Rei towards the door.

"Goodbye Kai, my deepest condolences to you" Mr. Kon said before Rei and he left the room. Kai remained sitting and staring off at the wall long after they had left. No matter how much time passed, Kai could not understand or believe the reality that was playing.

Two days later, Rei came by once again with a hold on his emotions and feelings a bit better than from before. Walking past the reception desk he couldn't stop the gut feeling he had not seeing Selene there. Turning his head away from the area, he focused his eyes on Kai's room.

Upon entering the room, Rei saw Kai sitting at his usual place by the window, staring aimlessly out of it. Rei sighed.

'_Time can't change everything so quickly.'_ Rei thought to himself as he slowly approached the window. Coming to stand behind Kai, Rei reached out and placed a hand on Kai's arm.

"Hey Kai. I came to see if you want to come to the memorial ceremony for Selene downstairs. I mean you don't have to go or anything. I was just wondering" Rei asked leaning against the wall beside Kai.

"Will she be there?" Kai asked, sounding lost.

"Not in the way you want her to be" Rei answered.

"Like mom and dad?" Kai said, surprising Rei. Rei hadn't heard Kai hardly ever talk about his parents. No one did.

"Yeah... like your mom and dad" Rei said, resting his hand on Kai's shoulder and resting his head atop of Kai's.

"If they've left me now, does that mean you'll leave me soon?" Kai asked, surprising Rei a bit. Rei shook his head.

"I hope not. I know I won't leave you now, but you never know what's going to happen. But if you look on the bright side of things everything you lose will always be waiting for you. Just depends on how much you want them" Rei told Kai, hoping that he wouldn't get the wrong impression from him.

Rei felt Kai start to shake a bit and he sat down next to him, brushing away the bangs that hid Kai's face away from him. Rei noticed the tear that ran down Kai's face leaving trails in their midst.

"Kai?" Rei called out. Kai slowly turned himself to face Rei. The pain within Kai that had been kept locked up for so long was starting to break him.

"I'm tried of losing everything. I-I want something to stay in my life for more than a moment" Kai said in-between sobs. Rei's eyes widened and softened upon hearing Kai say those words. Rei leaned over and wrapped his arms around Kai embracing him, glad that Kai was finally responding. Kai held onto Rei tightly as he cried into Rei's shoulder.

From the small window that viewed the room, Dr. Conway and another nurse had come to check on Kai and witnessed the scene before them. Dr. Conway smiled sadly.

"Maybe these events will be a good thing" He said, watching the confused emotion on the nurse's face.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"His pain and suffering may have been the way to renewal. Maybe now Kai can start all over again. You can see he's tired of what's going on. He needs a new path to follow. This will give him the opportunity he needs hopefully."

* * *

**Well there's the character death I've had planned for the story. I hope this chapter makes up for the last one seeing as how I put little effort into it, but I just didn't want to add it into this chapter. To me, it didn't work out. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to have my other fics updated shortly. I'll be updating the ones I want to finish before the other ones. I hope to have another fic updated this week (or sometime soon at least). **

**And if there are any mistakes in this chapter, I will go back and fix them. Not tonight, but tomorrow probably. **

**Please Review!**

**Devlinn Reiko**


	15. Words

Disclaimer: I own none of the Beyblade characters.

**I once again apologize for my long absence. School is a little hectic and it's my first concern at the moment though.**

**I'll try to get The Price to Be Human, Out in the World, The Master Among the Greater, and It's What I Want updated within the next few weeks.**

**The poem Darkness in the fic is written by Vicious-Loner, who wrote this poem for chapter 13. After I saw this posted I thought it was perfect for Kai's thoughts. I encourage you to read it. It gives real depth to chapter 13.**

* * *

** Chapter Fifteen - Words**

A week had passed since Kai's breakdown. Though Kai and Rei never did attend Selene's memorial service, they went down together the next day to offer their own prayers.

Dr. Conway had allowed Rei to visit him three times that week. He realized that it was what Kai needed. He needed someone he trusted (and cared for) to be with him for a good portion of those days.

Throughout the week, those who looked after Kai slowly had noticed his progress. He still was the same silent boy that they looked after day in and day out, but there was a slight change in the way he responded to everything. He seemed to be more intuned to the world around him. Not the unreachable one.

Dr. Conway made his usual round at this time of day. Arriving on the familiar level, he stepped off the elevator and continued down the hall. Walking past Kai's room, he took a second to lance quickly in the room. A small smile came to his face as he noticed that Rei had arrived and was talking to Kai. Turning his eyes back to the hallway he turned a corner moving on to his next patient.

Back in Kai's room, Rei and Kai were quietly talking and enjoying each others company.

They were sitting side by side at the table, shoulders touching shoulders. Both Kai and Rei seemed sad and tired from Selene's death, but it wasn't unexpected.

"It seems lonely now without her" Kai said turning his head towards Rei. Rei smiled slightly and nodded.

"I know. I felt the same way when my grandmother died. She was always there for me. Life gets lonely when someone leaves" Rei answered quietly. Kai looked at Rei before turning his head the other way.

"She always took care of me. Is it right to feel so sad?" Kai asked. Rei turned his head, still slightly taken away with how Kai answered childishly sometimes.

"Yes, it's normal. It's life. It's what happens, though you know that even if you lose someone they're not really gone, or at least I don't think so. I know that Selene isn't" Rei answered. Kai turned his head back to face Rei and gave him a small smile.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, before it was opened and a nurse pushing a trolley walked into the room. She was middle aged with graying dark brown hair. She looked over at Kai and Rei and smiled.

"Good afternoon Kai. Do you mind if I just do a check-up on you right now? I hope I'm not interrupting anything" the nurse said, walking over to them. Rei smiled and shook his head, raven locks flying around.

"No, you're not. We were just talking" Rei answered. The nurse nodded and Kai stood up walking over to the nurse.

Rei turned his attention around to the room. Looking around the room, trying to occupy his time, his eyes landed on the window sill Kai used to spend all his time sitting on. Cocking his head to the side, Rei stood up and quietly walked over to the window sill. Looking down he saw that what caught his attention was a piece of paper. Looking behind him to see that Kai still had his back to him, Rei reached out a hand and picked up the paper. Looking it over, his eyes followed the words across the page widening at the end.

_Where did you go?_

_You said you'd be gone for a while_

_But…_

_Hasn't a while gone yet?_

_Don't you want to come back?_

_Why don't you want to come back?_

_My eyes won't see for me anymore_

_My fingers won't feel for me anymore_

_My mouth won't taste for me anymore_

_My body won't move for me anymore_

_Everything is getting fuzzy_

_As if swallowed by fog_

_Slowly getting darker_

_Like in the sunset_

_But the sun is not going up anymore_

_Not for me_

_Please come back_

_I need something_

_Someone_

_To hold on to_

_In the numb darkness_

_Surrounding me_

_You won't come back_

_And I'm lost in the darkness_

Rei's heartbeat sped up as he read over the piece of paper again. Why did this piece of paper make him shake slightly? Rei had read the poem over at least ten times, before he felt a hand fall lightly on his shoulder. Jumping slightly he turned around to face Kai. Kai's eyes were confused as they made their way to Rei's hands noticing the paper that Rei was holding. Kai's eyes immediately went to the floor unable to look at Rei.

"Kai, did you write this?" Rei asked, knowing fully well he did. Kai seemed to hesitate for a bit, but nodded.

"It's wonderful. Did you write this for Selene?" Rei asked, knowing that his first thought was preposterous. No one would do that for Rei he thought.

In Kai's mind, he was unsure of how to answer. He didn't want Rei to hate him, yet he wanted to tell Rei it wasn't for Selene, but about him. Making a decision he slowly nodded.

Rei's heart fell a little, but his heart knew that he couldn't expect any more from Kai. Giving him a heart filled smile, Rei handed the poem over to Kai.

"I'm sure she would appreciate it very much Kai. She always appreciated what you wrote" Rei said. Kai looked up with pained eyes, which Rei took for the pain for Selene. They stood in silence for a few moments before Rei broke it.

"Well, do you want to see the pictures I said I'd bring today?" Rei said, bringing the conversation away from the poem. Kai nodded and let Rei take his hand and guide him back to the table. Kai looked down at the smaller hand holding his and back up at Rei. Guilt, which he hadn't felt for so long, lingered on his mind. He was unsure as to why he felt this for Rei, but he couldn't stop it.

Coming to the table Kai sat down in a chair, with Rei next to him. Rei reached into his bag and pulled out his sketchbook. Handing it over to Kai, Rei watched as Kai took it as it were fragile and placed it on the table. Rei zoned out as Kai began to flip and look at each picture with the deepest interests.

'_What is wrong with me? Why is this happening to me now? Why do I feel as if I've fallen? Is it wrong to feel this way? Should I be mad at myself? I don't want to hurt Kai, more than he has been already. I want to help him so much. We're making progress, but I feel as if I'm missing something here.'_ Rei wondered to himself. He was snapped out of his world as he felt someone put a hand over his hand. He looked down and saw Kai's pale hand. He stared at it for a few moments before lifting his head to look at Kai. Shaking his head clear of thoughts for the moment he gave Kai a small smile.

"Yes Kai?" Rei asked. Kai's eyes looked confused for a moment.

"I was just wondering if you were okay. You sort of drifted away for a moment. I thought you left me" Kai said quietly. Rei smiled and shook his head.

"I'm all right Kai. I was just thinking about something. Nothing big" Rei replied, hoping that Kai would leave it at that. Kai nodded slowly, taking Rei's answer for a moment.

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to tell you that I really like this picture" Kai said. Rei looked at the picture and saw that Kai was fascinated with a landscape picture done when Rei's family went out to the country. Rei smiled.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of that one. Why do you like it so much?" Rei asked, hoping Kai would open up a bit more. Kai studied the picture a bit more before turning to Rei to answer him with a small smile on his face.

"It just seems really free. There are no walls or fences. I like it like that" Kai said simply but carefully.

"I know how you feel. It's so different there then from here. I always love going there. It would be really nice if I could bring you one day" Rei said looking at Kai. A small smile appeared on both boys face.

Rei's eyes flickered down to his side, and was surprised to find his and Kai's hand in a light grasp. A blush immediately came to his face. Looking at the floor trying to comprehend what was going on he jumped when he heard a crash from outside the room. Looking back at Kai he smiled, a little disappointed by the interruption. He saw that Kai had gone back to scanning through the book. Sighing slightly Rei reclined slightly in his chair, watching Kai.

* * *

**Ha. I finally got this finish. I want to apologize to ALL of my readers on my lazy efforts. I know how long it's been and I am mad at myself for taking so long. I will be trying harder to get ALL of my stories updated before exams begin.**

**I have not forgotten about any of them, I just haven't had a lot of time to put towards them at the moment.**

**I'm hoping to get Out in the World and The Master Among the Greater updated shortly. The Price to Be Human, I am working out the ending since I'm almost done that. I have a few on hiatus because I'm at a lost for them, but I will continue.**

**Once again thanks to Vicious-Lover for the poem.**

**Please review!**

**Devlinn Reiko**

**©**_**Darkness**_**Vicious Lover**


	16. Author's Note skip this

**Please Read!**

Hey, I know this shouldn't be put up but I'll delete it once I update. I apologize to all my readers. I know it's been a year, but its been a very tough year for me. Not just with school, but at home. We've just gotten over a really rough spot and it's been hard for me to be motivated or actually have the time to write. I will continue this fic though. I just have 2 more projects to complete and then I should be back to updating this fic. Thanks to those who are still sticking around. Means a lot to me. Anyways this note applies to my other fics as well. Just wait till summer and I'll have more free time and my goal is to finish this story and 2 others by the end of the summer. Hard but I want to stick to that. Feel free to email me or leave a review if you have suggestions or questions. There's always an idea I can use, either in this fic or in another.

THANKS!

**DevlinnReiko**


	17. My Story

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except the nurses/doctors.**

Well, it's been longer then I thought. I spent most of the summer trying to piece this together bit by bit. .Writer's Craft has given me back my ability to write.

Sadly this story is coming to an end soon, BUT! I have planned….Kai/Rei moment for the next chapter.

Sorry to all those who waited so patiently. I know the pains of waiting for chapters. I meant to update this a couple of days ago, but my internet died and was out for the past three days. I had to buy a whole new box. Urgh

* * *

**Chapter 16 – My Story**

As the impact of Selene's death slowly started to calm down, life around the floor had begun to resolve back to the atmosphere it used to be. The nurses were as busy as they had been before and the patients went through their routines as new ones entered and healthier ones left. On another level above, Dr. Conway sat in his office signing and documenting papers as they had been sitting in his in-tray for the past few days.

If there was one thing that Dr. Conway didn't enjoy it was the notices and papers that came into his hands. He'd rather be spending his time with his patients interacting with them, seeing them at their best, instead of writing and following procedures of their process. Signing his name, he placed the document in completion tray and leaned back into the leather cushioned chair. Raising a hand to rest on the armrest he tapped the top of his pen against his temple in contemplation. Chair swerving slightly he soon lost himself in thought.

Meetings, mortgage, family, and patients passed through Dr. Conway's mind. Life wasn't as easy as he used to remember it. Not that it was a bad thing; certainly not with his wife and his twin boys. Not with his patients. He lived to help his patients feeling it as his obligation to help them. Surely it was stressful at times, but he couldn't handle leaving one to struggle.

Kai was one of those patients.

Kai was certainly an interesting patient. He had heard the other doctors talk about the young Hiwatari. Most of it consisted of complaints, but the man was a curmudgeon. Life was a complaint itself.

Dr. Conway had managed to talk to Mr. Dickenson into allowing him another patient and with luck he had gotten Kai. Someone he wanted to help, but it seemed someone had already beaten him to it. He was grateful to this person. The one was bringing the best out of Kai, and the friendship that had been created between each other was something that wasn't going to fall apart so easily.

He had seen the way Rei had managed to get Kai to open up. Something that Kai needed.

Dr. Conway had ideas on how to proceed with this. He knew that a breakthrough was coming with Kai's development. The teen was in a recovery stage now having gone through trauma and suffering. He just needed to make a few phone calls.

Actually now that he thought about it, now was a perfect time. Anything to get him away from paperwork. Sitting up straight, he reached for the phone and pressed a speed dial.

Hopefully this would work out for the better.

"Okay how about this one?"

"No."

"Really? Okay what about this one?"

"No."

"Oh come on, I've gone through most of these cards" Rei pouted in-between a desperate laugh. Closing his eyes for a moment he opened them and picked up the next card.

"It has to be this one."

"No" Kai replied, amusement lingering slightly in his voice. Rei huffed and leaned back against the chair crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fine. I give up. What card was it?" Rei asked childishly. Kai's lips turned up in a small smile.

"Three of spades." Rei looked at the pile and reached for the next card ready to find the hair ripping card. Flipping the thin card over his eyes rolled dramatically and he lifted his hands up.

"Of course it had to be next, especially when we ended the game" Rei grumbled, unable to keep the pout off his face for long. Looking over at Kai a smile spread over his face causing Kai to smile a bit deeper.

'_That smile again. I can't help being happy whenever I see him smiling. It…reminds me of being happy….with my mother and father. For some reason I want him to stay happy too. When he's happy I feel better, being trapped in here seems… bearable.'_

Kai snapped out of his thoughts to see Rei picking up the cards that were carelessly flung upon the table. Reaching over he began to collect the ones that had landed closer to him, his hand brushing against Rei's every few bits of movement. He tried to ignore the warm sensation that ran up his arm, worried that it might be another problem that the doctors had failed to mention to him.

Rotating the cards so that they lined up equally, Kai held them out to Rei, who graciously accepted them. The dark-haired one thanked him and put the cards back into their box and then back into his bag that was seated on the floor. Straightening up he glanced over at Kai, golden eyes caught garnet and they both were silent for a few moments comfortable with the atmosphere around them.

The movement of something caught Rei's eyes and he broke the eye contact. Turning his head to the left he noticed that there were two people outside of Kai's room. He could only hear the mumbles of their conversation. He could see that one of the orderlies had unsually red hair that was angled just as awkwardly.

'_Wings'_ Rei thought absently remembering the man from back when Kai had the encounter with Tyson. The other person appeared to be an older woman, dressed professionally, with a doctor's coat. She seemed to be relaying something to the man who nodded a few times.

"What's going on?" came Kai's voice, losing its calmness and taking on a more precautious stance.

"I don't know" Rei mumbled trying hard to hear them. The red-haired man nodded and turned around to face the door. Rei heard the locks in the door twist and unlock as the door opened allowing the young man to walk in. The door closed behind him heavily and his cyan eyes landed where Rei and Kai sat. A slight smile twitched at the corner of his lips as he moved closer to the table.

"Hey. Sorry for intruding, but I guess I'm supposed to tell Rei that Dr. Conway would like to see him immediately" the man reported, a little unsettled it seemed. Rei's brow creased confused.

"Is everything okay?" Rei asked unsure what was being asked. The man shrugged.

"I don't know. I was only told to tell you to go to his office. If leaving is such trouble, I'll stay here with Kai while you're gone" he said, answering Rei. The younger man looked over at Kai who seemed to regard him with caution.

"O-okay. I guess I better go see what's wrong. Are you sure everything will be okay here?" Rei asked a little nervous at leaving Kai with someone else. A nod confirmed it.

"I won't be long, Kai. I'll just go see what Dr. Conway wants and then I'll be back" Rei said facing Kai. The pale face turned towards Rei and stared at him for a moment before nodding hesitantly. Rei nodded to the man and walked away from the table and to the door, throwing Kai a last look before opening and exiting.

Kai stared at the door, wishing that Rei would return in an instant. His eye's moved over to the other man occupying the room. They were both silent as they stared at each other.

A minute of silence was finally broken.

"Are you okay?" No response only a look from Kai. The man laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable. I remember feeling the same way when I was here" he started out, hoping to gain some familiarity with Kai. The look in Kai's eyes changed a bit allowing the man to continue.

"I'm Tala by the way. I actually used to be a patient here, in this room too if you can believe it" Tala said, catching Kai's attention. "Can I sit?" Tala asked and receiving a nod from Kai, took a seat across from him.

"Why were you here?" The younger of the two asked bluntly. Tala smiled a small smile and looked down at the table for a moment shifting a pencil between his long pale fingers.

"I don't remember a lot of why, but I remember not being happy. I thought everything was against me. I took it upon my self a lot of the times. I was suicidal a couple of times. After a year and a bit in here, I realized that I wasn't the only one life hated" Tala said calmly not meeting Kai's eyes. The blue haired man studied the red-haired one in front of him. He didn't seem to see what was going on. Eyes moving downward Kai's hand slowly reached forward and went for the pencil that rested under the tips of Tala's fingers. Grasping it he slowly dragged it along the table picking it up gently, the entire time, wild blue eyes where trained on his movements curiously.

"Did you do it more than once?" Kai asked absently, bent over the table and writing fluidly across one of the papers that littered the tabled near Kai. Tala was silent for a moment surprised a bit by his actions as well as his question.

"I-uh... yeah. Five times actually" Tala answered, thoughts (and words) stumbling a bit. "I didn't realize how wrong I was. Took days in hospital and therapy to realize what a coward I was being. It felt like it was the end and nothing was getting better, but I actually took some time to think and I figured there had to be something good along the way. If I had to wait days, weeks, months, or even years, I knew I could get to there" he said reasonably.

"So not everyone winds up losing themselves?" Kai asked quietly. Tala looked over at Kai watching the non stop motions of words being written down. He was never told that Kai had such thought provoking questions, yet so simple at the same time. A smile coming to his face he nodded his head.

"You don't see this place crammed to the top do you?" Tala said jokingly hoping to get a reaction out of Kai. The pencil stopped writing and Tala could just slightly see garnet eyes peering up at him through heavy bangs.

"I see all the people outside. Something makes them happy" Kai answered quietly before continuing to write endlessly. Tala pondered over his response.

'_You're lucky. Greed and envy don't make it to you_' Tala thought solemnly. Looking around the room he observed the odd drawing here and there. He could tell that it wasn't Kai, but Rei that added this colour to the room.

"So, what's Rei like?"

A light knock echoed through the office. Dr. Conway stopped turning his chair around facing his desk.

"Yes, come in." The door opened slowly and Rei's black covered head popped through.

"I—uh—was told you wanted to talk to me" Rei said standing in the doorway. Dr. Conway smiled, nodded and waved Rei in which a slight wave of his hand. Rei closed the door behind him and entered the office. Walking to the desk he took a seat in front of it.

"I hope nothing is wrong, sir" Rei said immediately, not wanting to end up in a mess. Dr. Conway shook his head.

"No, no. I actually wanted you to help me with a small assignment I have for Kai."

* * *

**  
**

**Thanks to my loyal fans who are actually sticking around for me. I hope to wrap this fic up soon.**

**Please Review.**

**DevlinnReiko**


End file.
